To the End
by RunsWithScissors90
Summary: When a bounty is placed on Zuko's head, Uncle Iroh and him team up with the Avatar to bring down the person who issued the bounty. That person is Zuko's father. Zutara, Taang story 1st Avatar story!
1. Bounty

Hey there! I'm RunsWithScissors; you can call me RWS for short. So this is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction so please be kind and give me advice where I need it!

If are going to flame (If you are a Kataang fan) please be gentle! Remember, first timer here people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only worship it as a Zutara and Taang fan!

* * *

**xXx Chapter One xXx**

_**Bounty

* * *

**_

_Remember to breathe slowly_

_Breathing is the most important thing to a fire bender_

Uncle Iroh's teachings kept running through Zuko's head as he meditated by a river. The rest of winter's ice had melted so the river was higher then usual, forcing him to sit farther up the shore the usual. As the cool early spring air brushed against his skin, Zuko inhaled deeply.

He had been sitting by the bank for over an hour, meditating and practicing his fire bending. Zuko slowly opened his golden eyes and looked around. Night's dark shadow had settled on the river and nearby forest, making Zuko slightly worry about his uncle's safety.

'If he already started his tea, then he'll be too relaxed to notice anything or anyone around him,' Zuko thought, slightly aggravated at how many times Uncle Iroh was almost hurt because he was paying too much attention to his tea.

Zuko slowly stood up and brushed off the sand and gravel from his long black pants and simple black boots. He had only a light deep red vest covering his chest which made the night air seem even chillier. He quickly stretched his now relaxed muscles and turned to go back where his uncle was.

As Zuko turned towards the forest though, he sensed someone watching him. He slowly, hoping the person wouldn't notice, got into a firebending pose. Then out of nowhere, a streak of blue fire shot at him. Zuko quickly jumped out of its path, barely dodging it. More attacks were sent at him, each he dodged swiftly but each almost hitting their mark. Him.

Suddenly they stopped and a light chuckle was heard among the trees. "You did well, Zuko. Uncle must be showing new tricks because you never use to be _this_ agile" the person said, the voice identifying the person as female.

Zuko growled low in his throat. "Get out here Azula, I know it's you!" He yelled into the forest, looking through the trees hoping to spot his younger sister. A shadow dropped out of a large tree right in front of him. It stood underneath the tree's large shadow making their identity unknown to a common person but Zuko knew who it was.

"What do you want Azula?" Zuko said, his stance tensing slightly in case she attacked him again.

Azula threw back her head and laughed heartily, but the laugh was like a splash of cold water to Zuko.

"Haven't you heard older brother?" Azula said, shooting another blue stream of fire at Zuko. He quickly dodged the shot and sent a large fireball back at her.

"Have I heard what sister?" he asked, watching as the fire flew towards her.

Azula just smirked at the fire and quickly dispersed it with her own fire. "There is a bounty on your head," she said, a large smirk across her face.

"What?!" Zuko shouted, his golden eyes blazing and glaring at his sister. "Who issued the bounty?!" 'If it was that Zhao, I'm going to kill that man," his hands balling into fists.

"Look for yourself brother," Azula said, taking out a rolled piece of parchment. She threw it at Zuko, the paper unrolling through the air. It floated down and landed at Zuko's feet. He bent down and picked it up; keeping one eye on Azula to make sure this wasn't a trick.

_**Warning to All Fire Nation Citizens**_

_A traitor to the Fire Nation has been found and needs to be apprehended._

_The man's name is Zuko, Son to the Fire Lord_

_He is wanted Dead or Alive_

_A bounty of 10,000 gold pieces will be awarded for his head_

_Issued by the Fire Lord_

Zuko read the flyer over and over again, making sure he was seeing this right. "What is this, Azula?!" Zuko said, his anger causing the paper to burst into flames. "Is this some sick joke to kill me with an excuse?" He yelled, his body temperature rising as fast as an erupting volcano.

Azula's smirk, if even possible, grew in size and became sinister. "No Zuko, the bounty is real as that flyer is. It seems like father wants you dead," she chuckled slightly, when she saw Zuko's face fall slightly in disbelief. "He's probably sick of you disappointing him and sick of waiting around for you to capture the Avatar."

Zuko's whole body shook, anger and shock filling his veins. His mouth turned into a snarl. "I don't give a damn about father!" He yelled, shooting a fire at Azula. It caught her off guard and singed her clothing. Before she was able to recover, another attack was sent at her.

"I don't care if he wants me dead!" Zuko screamed, his rage blinding him. He shot a fireball twice the size of Azula at her. She didn't have time to dodge it and was thrown against a nearby tree. Burns ran up and down her arms and on her neck. Zuko stormed over to her.

He grabbed her around the throat, flames bursting from his fingers. Azula desperately grasped onto his arm, trying to release his iron grip but he didn't flinch. "You can tell father Azula," he said, tightening his grip, "if he wants me dead, then he is going to have to kill me himself." Zuko picked Azula up and threw her into the river.

Azula burst above the surface, choking and inhaling sharply. The current was too strong for her to fight against in her state. She glared at Zuko as she was swept down stream quickly by the cold river.

"I'll tell him that Zuko," she whispered, as if Zuko could hear her.

"And he'll be ready for you. Then older brother, then you _will_ die."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"There you are Zuko," Uncle Iroh said, smiling and taking a sip of his tea. Zuko stormed into their camp, the flyer clenched in his fist. He stormed over to his sleeping mat and fell down on it.

"Something wrong Zuko?" Uncle Iroh asked, looking at his nephew with worried eyes.

Zuko threw the paper at Iroh, hitting him in the forehead. "This is what is wrong," Zuko mumbled, pounding his fist into the ground.

Curiously, Iroh picked up the flyer. He quickly read over the flyer, anger slowly filling him up. "Well this is a problem," Iroh said, folding up the flyer and setting it by his sleeping mat.

Zuko sat up quickly, looking at his uncle. "Oh? You think?! I have a bounty on my head!" Zuko snapped, clenching his fists tighter. He immediately felt bad when he saw hurt in his uncle's eyes.

"I'm sorry Uncle Iroh, I didn't mean to snap at you," he said, bowing slightly.

"It's ok Zuko, I know you are just frustrated over this," Iroh said, walking over to Zuko and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This is a problem that we are going to have to fix…………somehow," Iroh said, trying to figure out what to do.

"Let's consider our options shall we?" Uncle Iroh said, sitting down in front of him. Zuko nodded at sat up, facing his uncle. "Your father doesn't seem to care about you anymore so you search for the Avatar is pointless," Iroh said, stroking his beard. Zuko flinched but nodded in agreement.

Iroh sat that for a moment when all of a sudden his face lit up. "Wait Zuko, that's it!" He said, grabbing Zuko's hands.

"What's it uncle?" Zuko asked, hoping he had an idea that would get them out of this situation.

"The Avatar! We could team up with them and bring down your father!" Uncle Iroh said, a grin plastered on his face.

Zuko's face fell, his golden eyes setting into a glare. "Are you serious uncle?" He asked, his voice low.

"Yes! Don't you see?! The Avatar hasn't learned firebending yet and we could teach him and then when we befriend the Avatar and his group we could ask them to help us bring down your father!"

"Are you crazy Uncle?!" Zuko yelled, taking his hands away from Iroh. "They would never trust us! They would think we were trying to trap them and capture the Avatar! That would never work!" Zuko yelled, storming around camp, throwing his arms up dramatically. Uncle Iroh sighed and when Zuko walked near him he spun around and tripped him.

Zuko hit the ground, smacking his head against the ground. "What was that for?!" He shouted, holding his throbbing head.

"You listen to me Zuko," Iroh said, standing over his nephew, "the Avatar is staying at the nearby village. Tomorrow we will go to him, explain our situation and ask him if we can travel with him." Uncle Iroh walked back over to his tea. He sat down and grabbed the tea full of the fragrant tea.

"There is no harm in asking Zuko," he said, taking a sip of his tea.

Zuko grumbled and slowly stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. "Whatever Uncle but you are the one who is doing the asking," he mumbled, walking over to his sleeping mat. He collapsed on it, falling asleep immediately.

Iroh smiled at his nephew and took another sip of tea. "Don't worry Zuko," he said, looking over at the sleeping fire prince, "things will turn out fine."

* * *

Okay so first chapter is done! Please review and give me your opinion! Once again for flamers, be gentle!! See you next chapter!

Love & Peace

RunsWithScissors


	2. Truth

Hey there everyone! RunsWithScissors is back with another chapter! I was really excited when I saw how many hits my story got I decided to update right away!

So here is the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only worship it as a Zutara and Taang fan!

* * *

**xXx Chapter Two xXx**

**_Truth_**

* * *

Zuko's golden eyes slowly fluttered open. The sky was a deep midnight blue, telling Zuko it was not even sunrise yet. He groaned and slowly sat up from his sleeping mat, rubbing the back of his neck. "I shouldn't be living like this. I'm the heir the Fire Nation throne and yet I'm living like a peasant," he mumbled, throwing off his light cover. 

"Now, now Zuko, humility is something everyone should go through," Iroh said, sipping his morning tea. Zuko looked around camp, noticing that his uncle moved things around.

All of their belongings were packed into small packs, ready to move when they left for the village. The only thing that was left out was Iroh's tea set which was steaming with, from what Zuko could smell, herbal tea.

Zuko grumbled, standing up and stretched his still sleeping legs. "Uncle, we should be going so we can reach the town by sunrise. _You'll_ probably need all day to try and convince them we aren't trying to kill them," Zuko said, walking over to one of the packs and kneeling down in front of it. He grabbed a small sack and reached in it, rummaging around for a second.

He pulled out a small piece of jerky, toughened by them traveling for so long. He stuck it in his mouth and quickly put the sack back. Zuko sucked on the piece of meet, hoping to soften it up a little bit but to no avail. When he went to bite into it, he was surprised his teeth didn't break.

"Stupid jerky…………hard as a rock," Zuko mumbled, now gnawing at the dried out piece of meat. He sat down opposite to Uncle Iroh. "So when are we leaving anyway?" He asked, ripping off a small piece of jerky. He roughly chewed and swallowed it, grimacing as the rough meat slid down his throat.

"Soon Zuko, let me finish my tea first," Iroh said, taking a long sip of his tea. He smiled to himself as he drank it. He loved his tea, almost as much as he loved Zuko. And pretty girls.

'Zuko, of course, comes before all of those things. It's a tie between tea and pretty girls though,' he thought, silently debating which one was better.

A couple of minutes later, Uncle Iroh took the last sip of tea. "Ah! A perfect way to start off the morning is with a cup of herbal tea," he said, packing up his tea cup and pot. Iroh slowly lifted his pack and put it on his back. He grumbled, realizing the pack was heavier then he thought. Zuko finished his jerky, his throat feeling raw from swallowing the rough meat.

Zuko soon followed his uncle, placing the other pack on his back. "Which direction is the town in Uncle?" He asked, stomping their fire out with his boot.

"It's south so were are going in………that direction," Iroh said, pointing to their left. Zuko nodded and slowly headed in that direction, Iroh slowly walking behind him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Katara's eyes slowly fluttered open, bright blue eyes slowly scanning the room. When the sun's soft rays hit her eyes, she flinched, quickly shutting them. She groaned and rolled over in her sleeping bag, pulling it over her head. 'Stupid morning, stupid sun,' she thought, praying it was just a dream and the sun wasn't really up.

After a couple of minutes, Katara realized that it _was_ morning and after debating if she should get up, she decided that it was time to get up. She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around the small room that she, Sokka, Aang and Toph shared.

Toph was still asleep, which surprised Katara because usually Toph was up before anyone. Sokka was leaning up against the wall near the door, telling everyone last night that he was going to guard them in case they were attacked while they stayed there. 'Some guard,' Katara thought, looking at Sokka who was slumped forward, his weapon next to him and drool hanging from his lip.

Katara looked around the room but then realized that Aang wasn't there. Panic bubbled inside of her, quickly getting out of her sleeping bag. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it. She tried not to make any noise as she quickly slipped out of their room.

She ran the stairs, looking frantically around for Aang. When she reached the main room down stairs, she ran over to the man who owned the inn. "Excuse me; have you seen a boy some down here? He is most likely wearing orange and yellow. Has blue arrows on his head and arms," Katara asked, hoping the man saw Aang.

"Oh yes him! Some people came for him early this morning, so I woke him up and he left with them. Said something about going to a tea shop or something," the man said, scratching his head, trying to remember exactly what they said.

'He just left with people? That doesn't sound like Aang,' Katara thought, her forehead wrinkling in worry and confusion. "Could you describe the people?" She asked, maybe seeing if she knew them.

"Oh yea! There was an old man, kind of fat but a good-hearted man. There was a younger boy too. I think the man's son or nephew. Strange lad. Had a large read scar covering his right eye," the man said, rubbing his chin in remembrance.

'Old man? Boy with a scar? Oh my god, it was Zuko!' She thought, her blue eyes widening into saucers. 'Why would Aang go with him?!' "Do you know which tea house?" She asked, ready to bolt out the door and find Aang quickly before something happened.

"They said they were going to the White Lotus Tea House. It's right down the street………" Before the man could finish, Katara bolted out of the inn, running down the street.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"……………And now we are on the run from bounty hunters," Iroh said, finished telling Aang his and Zuko's situation at the moment. He took a sip of tea, watching the young Avatar process all of the information he just gave him.

"So you guys aren't bad guys anymore?" Aang asked, looking over at the silent Zuko who sat in the corner by the door.

"Correct," Iroh said, taking another sip of tea.

"And you want to teach me firebending but in exchange you want me to help you bring down the Fire Lord?" Aang asked, turning his attention back to Iroh.

"Yes, you are correct Avatar. Please accept out offer and we will teach you all we know about firebending," Iroh said, placing his tea cup down and bowing slightly to Aang.

'You mean _you'll_ teach him Uncle. I'm just here until we defeat my bastard of a father,' Zuko thought, his blood growing hot just thinking about him.

"Well I don't know. I would be honored to have you as a teacher but I don't know what my friends would think if you two joined us," Aang said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, you guys have tried to kill us before."

"Yes and we heartily apologize for the past. But I promise you, young Avatar, that we will do no harm to you or your companions as long as we travel with you," Iroh said, full honesty in his words.

"Well then I acc……" "AANG!" Katara screamed, entering the room. Zuko quickly jumped up, already in a firebending position. "Let Aang go Zuko!" She said, getting water from the tea pot that sat in the room.

"Um, Katara? It's ok; they didn't do anything to harm me. They just wanted to talk," Aang said, hoping he stopped a fight before it started.

"Um Aang, do you realize who is in front of you? It's Zuko, you know the guy who has been trying to kidnap you for the last couple of months?" She said, glancing at Aang with a looked of disbelief.

"That's _Prince_ Zuko to you, peasant," Zuko growled, his blood getting hotter.

Katara looked at Zuko, a full on glare in her eyes. "I'll call you what I want!" She said, the water in her hands slowly growing.

Aang sighed and walked over to Katara. He slowly rested his hand on her tense arm and lowered it. "It's ok Katara. They aren't going to hurt me, I swear," Aang said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Katara kept one eye on Zuko as she turned and looked at Aang. "Oh yea? Why won't they you or me?"

Aang's face lit up, "Because they are my new firebending teachers!"

"WHAT?!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"WHAT?!"

Sokka yelled, looking at Aang who just broke the news to him and Toph. Everyone was gathered in the small room, Aang standing in front of Zuko and Iroh just incase Katara, Sokka or Toph decided to attack them.

"I know it sounds crazy guys but I trust them. They will teach me firebending and in exchange we help them bring down the Fire Lord. Simple!" Aang said hopefully.

Sokka walked quickly over to Aang, his face right in his. "Are……you……serious?" He mumbled, glaring at Aang.

Aang sweatdropped. "Um……yes?" He said, a small smile on his face.

Sokka turned quickly and walked over to his sleeping bag. He grabbed his pillow and took a deep breath. Quickly slamming the pillow into his face, he screamed. Zuko rolled his eyes at the boy screaming into his pillow.

'This is ridiculous,' he thought, sighing impatiently and crossing his arms.

"Ok, I'll trust them Aang if they past one test," Katara said, placing her hand on Toph.

"What kind of test?" Zuko said looking at the blind earthbender.

"Simple really," Toph said, knowing where Katara was going. She stepped forward so she was closer to Iroh and Zuko. "You simply talk and I listen to the vibrations in your voice and I'll tell them if you are lying or not," she said, her face blank.

Iroh nodded in agreement. "Seems fair enough. What do we do?" He said, nudging Zuko to say that he was doing this too.

"You two just start talking and no one else move," Toph said, glaring at Sokka. She got into position, her knees bent, her right knee touching the floor and her left hand flat against the floor.

"Start talking."

"We promise to teach the Avatar firebending," Iroh said.

"True," Toph said, nodding her head to continue.

"We promise not to hurt the Avatar or the waterbender or the earthbender. But if that boy gets on my nerves I can't take responsibility for my actions," Zuko said, glaring at the boy who finally removed the pillow from his face.

Sokka glared in return but made no snappy remark knowing Toph would earthbend him out the window.

Toph chuckled lightly. "True."

"We promise to help you if you decide to fight the Fire Lord," Iroh said, continuing their interrogation.

"True."

"We will help you at camp and do our part in surviving," Zuko said, mumbling his words.

"True."

"_I_ promise that no harm will come to you or any of your companions," Iroh said, glaring at Zuko.

"Alright I think we've heard enough," Katara said, crossing her arms over her chest. Toph nodded and stood straight. She turned her head towards Katara.

"I'm ok with them coming with us. Katara?" Toph said, her pale green eyes blank but a smile on her face.

Katara nodded in agreement. "They don't seem to be dangerous so I accept them."

"Me too! I can't wait to learn firebending!" Aang said excitedly.

"Well I still don't trust Mr. Ponytail over there," Sokka grumbled, turning away from them.

Zuko was about to go all firebender on Sokka's ass when Katara slapped her brother upside his head. "It doesn't matter. 3 out of 4 votes say yes. Majority wins," she snapped, glaring at her brother.

Zuko quirked an eyebrow. 'Was that defending me or just losing her temper over her brother?' He thought, wondering why she did that. His thought was quickly lost when Aang started speaking.

"Well then I guess there is only one thing left to do," he said, turning towards Zuko and Iroh. "Welcome to the gang!"

Iroh laughed, holding his stomach. "This should be a fun journey."

Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed angrily. "Yea, loads of fun."

* * *

Yes! Second chapter is done! Third one should be coming up soon. I'll try in put in some type of Zutara fluffy goodness in a upcoming chapter! 

Once again to all flamers: TRY TO BE GENTLE!

Love & Peace

RusnWithScissors


	3. Flying

Hey there guys! RunsWithScissors is back for a third chapter! Woot woot!

I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed and given my advice! Thanks for it and I'll try to follow it the best way I can!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only worship it as a Zutara and Taang fan!

* * *

**xXx Chapter Three xXx**

_**Flying

* * *

**_

It was a little after noon when everyone decided it was time to start their journey. Everyone picked a job to do to get the journey rolling. Toph and Sokka were getting supplies and food from the village. Katara and Iroh were packing things onto Appa's saddle. Aang was putting the harness on his flying bison.

Zuko was……………leaning against a nearby tree, refusing to help anyone. He was still angry that his uncle suggested teaming up with the Avatar and his friends.

'Like they are ever going to trust us uncle. I mean, we _have_ been trying to capture them for a couple of months,' he thought, looking over at Iroh.

"Zuko, come help us will you?" Iroh said, waving over his nephew.

Zuko groaned and rolled his eyes. He pushed himself off of the tree and walked over towards the large bison.

Appa turned his head slightly and growled at Zuko. After seeing Zuko attack him so many times, he wasn't used to him being so close to him.

"It's okay Appa, Zuko isn't going to hurt you," Aang said petting his pet bison. Appa snorted like he didn't believe Aang and turned away from the firebender.

Zuko glared at the bison before climbing up onto his saddle. "What do you need help with Uncle?" he asked, ignoring Katara completely.

"Could you help Katara tie these sacks down? It needs two strong people to secure it tightly," Iroh said, pointing to the large pile at the end of the saddle.

Zuko crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "If it needs two strong people then why don't you and I do it Uncle? She _is_ a waterbender," he said, throwing a glance over at Katara.

Her face turned red with anger. "What did you say, you jerk?!" She said, stomping over to him. She grabbed his upper arm and swung him around so he was facing her.

Zuko glared at the waterbender. He bent down so he was right in her face. "I said peasant, that you…are…weak," he said slowly as if Katara wouldn't understand it otherwise.

Katara's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. "YOU JERK!" She screamed, whipping water out of her hip flask. She quickly bent it into a large ice ball and threw it at Zuko.

He barely had enough time to set up a defense so the large ice ball pushed him back quite a bit. Zuko almost fell off of Appa but caught himself in time. He glared at Katara, his hands turning hot.

"You'll regret that peasant," he said, his hands bursting into flames. Katara summoned more water out of her pouch, ready to bend it in a moment's time.

Zuko started to run at Katara, she doing the same when all of a sudden a large gust of wind knocked them down. They both hit Appa's saddle with a loud "THUD". They both looked up to see Aang standing by Uncle Iroh.

"Listen up you two," Aang said, crossing his arms and staring down both of them.

"We haven't even started to travel yet and you two are already fighting. I was sure it was going to be Zuko and Sokka first, not you Katara," he said looking at Katara sadly.

Katara felt guilt run through her when she saw Aang's eyes. "Well…he started it," she said pointing an accusing finger at Zuko.

"What?! I did not! You did," Zuko said, yelling back at her and pushing her finger away from him.

"Hey, don't touch me!"

"Then don't tell me what to do! I'm the prince, you're the peasant, and you listen to me!" Zuko yelled, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, like I would ever listen to you!" She yelled at him, putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes.

Zuko was just about to make another comment when another large gust of wind knocked them over again.

Aang sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you two?" He mumbled, walking away from them.

Iroh sighed and walked over to the two benders who were glaring each other down. "Listen you two," he said, getting the Zuko and Katara's attention.

"I will stand for this pointless fighting any longer. You two will learn to respect each other."

Zuko snorted and rolled his eyes. "That _peasant_," he snapped, "doesn't deserve my respect."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Excellent! You two agreed on something," Iroh said smiling hopefully. Zuko and Katara both glared at Iroh causing him to laugh nervously.

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Katara sighed. "Fine, I will give Zuko as much as respect that he gives me," she said, glancing at Zuko.

Zuko glared at Katara and stayed silent.

"Zuko," Iroh said, frustration in his old voice. Zuko sighed and stood up. He looked at Katara and his uncle.

"Whatever," he mumbled, jumping off of Appa and walking back over to the tree that he was leaning on before.

Iroh smiled at his nephew. "Good, it looks like we are making progress," he said, smiling over at Katara.

She slowly smiled back, shifting her eyes quickly at Zuko.

'I hope so,' she thought, starting to secure the packs on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay is everyone ready?" Aang said excitedly, sitting on Appa's head, reins in hands. Sokka and Toph had returned from the village and now everyone was on Appa's back, waiting to take off.

"Yes," everyone said or mumbled. Toph and Katara were sitting closest to Aang, leaning against the saddle. Sokka sat on the same side as Katara but farther away, Momo in his lap. Zuko and Iroh were sitting on the very back of Appa's saddle.

"Alright! First time fliers I suggest holding onto the saddle! Let's get this bison flying!" He said, punching the air with his fist.

"So young Avatar, how does this bison fly exactly?" Iroh asked, very excited to start flying. Zuko, on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to it.

'Stupid fear of heights,' he grumbled, holding onto the saddle for dear life. 'Stupid flying bison.'

"Oh it's real simple!" Aang yelled back, gripping the reins tighter. "Appa! Yip yip!"

The bison lifted his large tail and quickly brought it down making a large gust of wind that threw them into the air. As he waved his tale harder, they made more and more distance between them and the ground.

"Ooh! I feel like a bird up here!" Iroh cried, laughing merrily. "Zuko! Can you believe this?" He said turning to his nephew. He laughed harder when he saw Zuko next to him.

The firebender was gripping onto the saddle like his life depended on his. His knuckles were already white from gripping so tightly. He had his eyes nailed shut, afraid to look at the ground which was quickly disappearing from sight.

"What do you want Uncle?" Zuko said, slowly opening his one eye. He heard snickering and glared at the culprit. "What is so funny Sokka?"

Sokka smirked and put his hands behind his head. "Is our little Princy afraid of heights?" He said, his large smirk growing larger.

Zuko was just about to throw a fireball at the warrior when a small water whip came out of nowhere and hit Sokka in the forehead. "Ouch! Katara! What was that for?!" Sokka yelled, rubbing his forehead.

Katara shrugged. "I don't know," she said giving Sokka a playful smirk. Her and Toph chuckled at Sokka who was glaring at his sister.

Zuko quirked an eyebrow at Katara who was talking to Toph. 'Did she just defend me?' He thought, catching Katara's eyes.

She smiled at him and mouthed "You're welcome".

He was about to say some smart comment but then nodded at her. She smiled a little more before turning back to Toph.

'Maybe this respect thing won't turn out so bad,' Iroh thought, watching the silent exchange between teenagers.

"Uncle I have come to a conclusion," Zuko said looking at his uncle.

"Oh really? And what is that me dear nephew?"

"I REALLY hate flying."

* * *

Yes! Chapter three is done! I know it wasn't as long as the second one but hey! I'm doing my best people!

Once again flamers go easy! First-timer!

Also I want to give a shout-out is VisMorgana! I updated now you have to! Love ya Larry!

Love & Peace

RunsWithScissors


	4. Firebending I

Hello there! RunsWithScissors coming at you with the fourth chapter! I heartily apologize for the last chapter!

It was shorter then I thought it was. It was mostly a filler chapter to get the story rolling though. Don't worry though! They will be longer from now on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Only worship it as a Zutara and Taang fan!

* * *

**xXx Chapter Four xXx**

**_FireBending I_**

* * *

Two days had passed since they began traveling on Appa. Zuko slowly got used to flying on Appa but still slammed his eyes shut whenever they first took off. Zuko and Katara slowly began to "respect" each other. At least in front of Uncle Iroh.

They finally decided it was time for Aang to begin his firebending training. They landed by a forest about half a mile from a large river. Once they landed, Zuko and Toph jumped off the bison's back, feeling solid ground beneath their feet. The both sighed in pleasure knowing they would be camping for a while.

It took them about an hour to unpack everything from Appa, a lot longer than usual because Zuko refused to help and got in a couple of fights with Sokka which made everyone stop and break them up.

Finally Iroh turned to Aang and smiled. "It's time to begin your firebending training young Avatar."

"Yes!" Aang cried, jumping 10 feet in the air. This made Katara tense when she heard Iroh talk.

"Um, I'm going to go practice my waterbending by the river," she said, grabbing her water pouch.

A look of guilt crossed Aang's face. "Okay Katara," he said, turning away from her. She looked at Aang for a second before heading off into the woods.

"I'm going to go with her," Sokka decided, chasing after Katara.

Toph, Iroh and Zuko quirked an eyebrow at the two Water Tribe members. "What is with them?" Toph asked, turning to where she felt Aang standing.

"Well," Aang said sheepishly, "last time I tried firebending, I got too cocky. I ended up hurting Katara really bad. So I guess she is a little scared of my firebending."

Iroh nodded sincerely. "Firebending is not something to underestimate. It is the only element that you cannot control fully. It is not to be taken lightly."

Aang nodded. "I will do whatever you tell me to do Master Iroh," he said, bowing to him.

Zuko was still staring where Sokka and Katara ran off in. 'So she is afraid of firebending?'

"Hey Hot Head! You might want to move," Toph called, walking over to Appa. Zuko spun on his heel and glared at the blind earthbender.

"What did you call me?!" he roared, storming over Toph. Iroh chuckled lightly at Toph. A small smile graced Aang's face at the nickname.

Toph just leaned against Appa's soft fur like nothing happened. "What's wrong Hot Head?"

"Stop calling me that!"

Toph just stood there, ignoring Zuko yelling at her. "Do you ever shut up?" She mumbled, rolling her pale green eyes.

Zuko's face turned red with anger, his hands turning into hot fists. Toph smiled slyly, crossing her arms.

"Boy, when you're angry, your heart races a million beats a second. I thought firebenders were supposed to control their temper," she said, glancing at where Zuko's heart was beating.

"I…..you……SHUT UP!" He yelled, before slumping to the ground. 'Stupid earthbender, pissing me off,' he thought, trying to calm himself and glare at Toph at the same time.

Toph just stood there, a large smile on and her arms crossed. 'At least I know how to push his buttons,' she thought, turning her attention to Aang and Iroh.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"The most important thing about firebending is your breathing. Breathing brings oxygen into the body increasing the fire inside of you. You must first learn how to control your breathing in order to control the fire," Iroh said, staring down Aang.

Aang nodded as he took in Iroh's teachings. 'Control your breathing,' he told himself, making sure he remembered that.

"We will start with a few breathing drills. You will stand in a certain stance and you must keep your breathing normal as I try to distract you," Iroh said, pushing Aang into the middle of the forest.

"Now spread your legs apart and bend your knees. Spread your legs wider. Okay perfect. Now keep your arms flat against your sides, hands in fists. Perfect! Now whatever I do, keep breathing normal and don't move," Iroh said, walking away from Aang a couple of paces.

Aang nodded and took a deep breath. 'Wonder what he is going to do?' He thought.

Suddenly a large fireball flew right by Aang. He jumped into the air, his eyes wide in fear and his heart racing.

He looked down to see Iroh beckoning to him. When Aang landed, Iroh bonked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Aang asked, rubbing his head. He then swore he heard Zuko chuckling in the background.

"I told you not to move. No fire will hit you, but is a mental test. You see the fire coming at you, the flames licking your back and neck. Your heart races thinking it might hit you. You must push past that fear and control yourself," Iroh said, walking back to where he was before.

"With firebending, you must have no fear. Fear is your weakness. You must control that fear in order to master firebebending," Iroh said, looking at the slightly ashamed Aang.

"I'm sorry Master Iroh. I will try again," Aang said, getting back into his stance.

"Good Avatar, never give up!" Iroh said cheerfully.

Aang got into his stance and took another deep breath. 'Push past fear,' he thought. A fireball shot past him, the heat radiating on his face. His heart skipped a beat but he quickly tried to control it.

"Again," Iroh said, shooting two fireballs at Aang. With each passing fireball, Aang wanted to jump out of the way and into the air. But he forced himself to stand there, feel the flames and face them.

After about 30 minutes of nerve racking breathing and burning heat, the fireballs stopped. Aang glanced over to Iroh who stood there with a smile on. "Excellent Avatar. Your breathing still needs to be worked on a little but you pretty much have mastered that part."

Aang smiled and leapt in the air with joy. "Woohoo!" He cried, punching the air. Iroh laughed at the excited young boy.

"You still have a long way to go though so don't get too excited just yet," Iroh said, watching the Avatar.

Aang stopped his joyous jumping at landed lightly to the ground. "Yes Master Iroh," he said, bowing to him.

Iroh bowed back to Aang. "Now, I think it's time that we had some lunch," he said, walking over to where Zuko and Toph sat silently. Aang walked behind him a smirk on his face.

When they reached the two benders, they noticed a tension between them. "What happened between you two?" Iroh asked, looking at his nephew.

"Nothing," he mumbled, glaring at the earthbender.

Toph rolled her eyes at him. "He's just upset because he doesn't like his nickname I gave him."

Iroh and Aang looked at her confused. "What did you call him Toph?" Aang asked, trying to think of a nickname that Toph would call him.

The same sly smirk crossed her face. "Hot Head," she said, her pale green eyes sparkling.

Iroh burst out laughing, Aang's face now had a small smile on.

Zuko glared at his Uncle. "Shut up uncle," he said, standing up and walking off into the woods.

"I'm sorry Zuko but it was funny," he called after his nephew but he already disappeared into the green foliage. "He is going to be mad at me later."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I am not a Hot Head," Zuko yelled into the forest, letting out his frustration. He stomped quickly towards the river, hoping to get away from that irritating earthbender and his uncle.

"Calling me Hot Head, stupid bitch," he mumbled, stepping onto the shore of the river. He breathed in deeply, taking in the sea smelling river. It calmed him slightly, slowing his racing heart and head.

"Hey firebender, what re you doing here?" Sokka yelled.

'Calmness gone,' he thought, glaring at the Water Tribe warrior. "I can be here if I want to be here. You have a problem with that peasant?" He said, anger glowing in his golden eyes.

Sokka stomped over to Zuko and got right in his face. "And if I do?" he said, glaring at him with his ocean blue eyes. They stood there, looking into each other's eyes, both refusing to back down.

Katara saw her brother and Zuko get in each other face so she decided to break it up before anything happened. She walked slowly towards them, just incase one of them snapped out of it and attacked. She calmly placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

He whipped around, glaring at his sister who just made him lose the staring contest with Zuko. "What Katara?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't get into a fight okay? We are sick of you two feuding over the simplest things," she said, hoping to calm her brother.

Sokka's eyes squinted into a sharp glare. "Are you saying he is stronger then me?" He said, glaring harder at his sister.

"Sokka that's not what I mean-" "She is right though."

They both turned around and looked at Zuko. He stood there, a cocky smile on his face. "I am stronger then you."

"You want to bet?!" Sokka yelled, taking out his blade. He gave out a cry and charged at Zuko.

Zuko got into a defensive position, ready to bend fire at Sokka in a second. Sokka brought down in blade, Zuko easily blocking it with a wave of fire.

Sokka jumped back and tried attacking again. Each time he tried to though, Zuko blocked his attacks.

Katara stood there watching the two exchange blows. She rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead with her hand. 'These two are impossible,' she thought, stepping closer to the river. Neither of the guys noticed Katara slowly bending a lot of water into two steams of water.

Finally when each stream was about 20 feet long, Katara turned towards the two boys. Zuko had a cut on his wrist and Sokka had a slight burn mark on his cheek.

"Oh boys?" Katara called out sweetly. Each stopped his actions and turned to look at Katara. At that instance she threw one stream at her brother, the other at Zuko.

Each hit them in the chest and threw them back into the forest, almost to where camp was. She sighed happily and turned back to the water. "Now I can bend in peace," she said, slowly lifting water into a large ball.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Sokka and Zuko hit the ground with a thud, landing hard on their backs. Zuko was the first to recover. He jumped up quickly, his breathing rough and hard from anger. "How DARE she do that to me!" He yelled, stomping in the direction Katara was.

Sokka quickly jumped up and tackled Zuko. "Don't you dare hurt my sister!" He yelled, shoving Zuko into the ground.

Zuko grunted and shoved Sokka off. "I'll do what I want!" He said, walking in the same direction again.

"If you hurt Katara, I'll hurt your uncle," Sokka cried, hoping to stop Zuko.

And he did.

Zuko slowly turned around, his golden eyes were so cold, Sokka shivered at the sight of them. 'Oh I am so screwed,' he thought, taking a step back.

Zuko stepped forward, his glare fixed on Sokka. 'How dare he threaten uncle!' His mind roared, his whole body getting hotter.

"Run," Zuko said, his hands bursting into flames.

Sokka bolted away, faster then Aang gliding. Zuko watched him run off and calmed himself down.

"Idiot," Zuko mumbled, snickering and began walking towards the river again.

'Now to deal with Katara.'

* * *

Oh my god! Slight cliffy! Don't worry I'll update soon! Thanks again to all of my reviewers! You guys keep me writing.

And another shout-out to **VisMorgana**! I got W Juliet Volume 14! It's the** FINAL** Volume!!!

Love & Peace

RunsWithScissors


	5. Bounty Hunters

Hey there everybody!! RunsWithScissors coming at you with the fifth installment of "To the End"! Aren't you excited? I know I am!

Thank you again to all people who have reviewed, added me to their favorites and/ or put me on their alerts list! I'm glad you like my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Only worship it as a Zutara and Taang fan!

* * *

**xXx Chapter Five xXx **

**_Bounty Hunters_ **

* * *

"Iroh!!" Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs, bursting through the forest and into the camp. Iroh, Aang, and Top jumped up and got into fighting stances.

"What is wrong Sokka?!" Aang said, looking at his friends pale face.

Sokka sprinted over to Iroh and grabbed onto him. "I'm sorry! I didn't _mean_ to threaten you! Please! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He cried desperately, sinking to his knees in defeat.

Iroh looked down at Sokka with great confusion. "Sokka, my boy, you have done nothing that has upset me! What must I forgive you for?" Iroh said placing a comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka took a deep breath.

"KatarahitZukoandmewithawaterwhipandthenZukothreatenedtohurtKatarasoIthreatenedtohurtyouandthenheturnedaroundandglaredatmeandsaid"Run"soIranandPLEASEforgivemebecauseIneermeanttohurtyou!" Sokka said, looking innocently at Iroh.

Iroh simply quirked an eyebrow. "Um…...can you run that by me again?"

Sokka took another deep breath. "Katara hit Zuko and me with a water whip and then Zuko threatened to hurt Katara so I threatened to hurt you and then he turned around and glared at me and said, "Run" so I ran and PLEASE forgive me because I never meant to hurt you! I just wanted to get Zuko away from Katara."

Aang and Iroh stood there shaking their heads at Sokka. Toph was laughing so hard she was staring to double over.

"Sokka you are such an idiot," Toph said in between breaths. She wiped away a few stray tears that almost slipped from her pale green eyes.

Iroh cleared his throat, trying to keep down his own smile. "Sokka, I'm afraid that my nephew tricked you."

"What?!" The Water Tribe warrior yelled. "How did he trick me?! He was going to kill me!"

"Um, Sokka? Zuko isn't chasing you?" Aang said, smiling sheepishly at his friend. Sokka looked around and saw no fire prince standing around ready to burn his skin off.

"That bastard!"

"Now Sokka, I'm sure my nephew was just upset that you threatened me," Iroh said trying to calm Sokka down before he did something crazy.

"Wait, if he isn't here," Sokka said, thoughts racing through his head, "that means………KATARA!" He screamed, grabbing his head in realization. "I'm such an idiot!"

"That's for damn sure," Toph, mumbled, finally calm and breathing normal again after her laughing spree.

"Hang on Katara! I'm coming!" Sokka shouted into the forest. He took out his blade and began running into the woods. "I'll rescue you!"

Aang and Toph rolled their eyes and shook their heads at their friend. 'This should be interesting,' they both thought.

"I'm going to go after him," Iroh said slowly walking towards the forest. He turned back and smiled at Aang and Toph.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to my favorite nephew! We'll continue your firebending training when I get back Avatar," he called, disappearing into the woods, walking fast on the path Sokka made.

Toph and Aang just stood there, neither of them knowing what to say.

"So……" Aang said, rubbing the back of his head, "how are you?"

888888888888888888888888888

'Now shift your weight to the back of your left leg and spread your arms wide,' Katara thought, trying to remember Master Paku's teaching. The ball of water that was hanging in the air slowly molded into a large strip of water. "Okay that was simple enough," Katara told herself.

'Now freeze the water, ending it with a sharp point,' she thought remembering the next step. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, freezing the water into a large icicle with a rather deadly point.

'Now throw it at your enem-'

"KATARA! I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU," Zuko yelled, storming towards her.

His sudden shout startled Katara making her loose her concentration. The large icicle fell from her grip, smashing into a million shards of ice. She groaned in frustration. "Damn it Zuko!" She said, turning around, ready to lecture him to no end.

But when she turned around she was face to face with a very angry firebender. 'Oh crap,' she thought, looking at his blazing gold eyes.

"Who do you think you are!?" Zuko shouted at her, his armor and clothing still wet from her hitting him with it earlier.

"Um……Katara?" She said sheepishly, hoping to calm him down. When she saw him get even angrier her face fell.

'This can't end well.'

"You listen to me peasant! And you listen well!" Zuko said, grabbing her shoulders roughly to make sure she didn't run. "I am the Prince of the Fire Nation and no one just hits me and gets away with it!" He yelled, staring into her ocean blue eyes.

She fear filled her eyes, a shot of guilt ran through his body but he quickly shook it off. He let go of her shoulders, shoving her away from him. "If you want to fight, just say the day and we'll duel."

"Zuko," Katara said, rubbing her now bruising shoulders. "I didn't mean to upset you okay?" Zuko snorted at her and crossed his arms with the "_Sure you didn't_" look on.

"I'm serious! I'm just sick of you and Sokka fighting over the stupidest things! Plus it's not like I _just_ hit you! I whacked Sokka pretty good too," Katara said hopefully.

Zuko remembered the Water Tribe boy's reaction to his sister hitting with the water. The memory of his face almost made Zuko smirk in agreement but he held back trying to seem threatening.

"I don't care about your idiotic brother," he said, narrowing his eyes at Katara, "He wasn't the one who hit me."

Katara narrowed her eyes in return. She was getting tired of being afraid that Zuko will hurt her. "Did I hurt you that badly that you need to complain about it this much? Wow Zuko being the Prince of the Fire Nation I thought you would be a lot tougher then this," Katara said a sly smirk gracing her face.

Zuko's face turned red with embarrassment and anger. "How dare you!!" he yelled, stepping towards her, his voice dangerously low. Katara's face fell immediately at the tone of his voice.

'Good job Katara, you are now going to die,' Katara thought, taking a step back for every step he took towards her.

"Now Zuko, I didn't mean that," she said holding her hands up defensively.

"Oh really?! What did you mean Katara?!" Zuko yelled, grabbing her wrists and holding onto them tightly.

"Zuko! Stop you're hurting me!" Katara cried, trying to free herself from his iron grip but couldn't succeed.

"Am I hurting you that badly? Wow Katara being the daughter of the Leader of the Southern Water tribe I thought you would be a lot tougher then this," Zuko said sarcastically but with anger laced in his words.

Katara was about to shout some insult at him when she saw something coming out of the forest. Her eyes bulged slightly. "Um Zuko," Katara said, her eyes glued on the _things_ that were coming out of the woods.

"I don't care if your brother is coming towards us, I'm dealing with _you_ first," Zuko said, his eyes glued to Katara's face.

"Zuko get down!" She yelled, throwing herself at him, knocking him flat to the ground. Before he could push her off a metal object flew over them, hitting the air where they were just standing. The object hit the sand only a few feet away from Zuko and Katara. The looked over at the object seeing it was a throwing star.

Zuko and Katara quickly got up and faced the things that threw the star. They slowly looked around, examining their surroundings. Five ostrich-horses surrounded them; three of them held one person and the other ones had two people on them.

One of the ostrich-horses moved forward closer to Zuko and Katara. He had a sinister smirk on, looking over Zuko and Katara. "Well, well what do we have here?" He said, rubbing his chin, his smirk still on.

"What do you want?" Zuko yelled at the man, guessing he was the leader of the group. The man threw back his head and laughed, the others joining him.

"You think we don't know who you are? You are the greatest bounty ever issued Prince Zuko," the man said, leaning forward on his saddle. A quiet chuckle passed through the flock, each slowly reaching for their weapons.

Zuko slowly shifted into an offensive a position, ready to blast any of them in a second. Katara who was standing next to Zuko did the same. She was looking at each man, sizing them up. The man laughed when he saw Katara.

"Oh how cute! Your girlfriend will help defend you. How charming," the man said, his eyes lowly gazing over Katara's body.

She resisted the urge to shiver when she saw the man's eyes run over her body. Zuko saw this and quickly stepped in front of her, blocking the man's hungry gaze. "Don't you dare touch her," he said warningly.

The man laughed at Zuko's remark and Katara stood there with confusion and wonder in her eyes. 'What is he doing?'

"If you got hurt because I didn't protect you, the Avatar, the earthbender, your idiot brother and my Uncle would kill me like there was no tomorrow," Zuko whispered back at her, making sure she didn't get the wrong idea.

Katara nodded in agreement and both of them glared at the leader. "If you want to capture him then you are going to have to fight both of us," Katara shouted at the man, ready to fight since she had an unlimited amount of water near her.

The leader smirked and flicked his wrist back towards his comrades. They all got off their ostrich-horses and grabbed their weapons. They all slowly walked towards the two benders. They moved slowly and cautiously, slowly surrounding them.

Before long, Katara and Zuko were surrounded on all sides. They both slowly turned so they were back to back. "You better not die," Katara said, getting ready to strike.

"Same to you," he said back, lighting his hands on fire.

"Get them!"

At once, the group of six men that surrounded them pounced at them, three at each bender. Katara quickly raised a wave from the river and smashed into the bounty hunters. They all lost their footings, tumbling over each other. Katara then quickly froze the water, making them stuck. One man was laying face down, another on his back and the third one had his right knee and left foot stuck.

Zuko shot three fireballs at each of his opponents. Two were knocked back farther up the shore each became unconscious. The third one broke through the flames ready to strike the prince when an even larger fireball came and burned him badly. He fell over, screaming in pain.

The leader watched in disbelief as his men quickly fell at the hands of the two benders. He growled in frustration and jumped off his ostrich-horse. He grabbed his weapon, which was a very large sword with an edge that could chop a large tree down in a second.

He charged at the unsuspecting Zuko. Katara saw the man beginning to charge at Zuko. She quickly bended a large amount of water out of the river and into her hands.

"Zuko move!" She yelled, shooting the water at the bounty hunter. Zuko quickly reacted and jumped out of the way of the powerful stream of water. The bounty was thrown to the side by the large amount of water. Katara quickly ran towards the man more water in hands. She shot it at the man as he got up. He was thrown back into a tree that Katara quickly froze him to.

During the attack, the man dropped his sword. He was now frozen to a tree, defenseless and two very powerful benders standing before him.

Katara smirked victoriously at the man. "Oh, did we hurt you that badly?" She said, repeating the line she said to Zuko earlier.

Zuko also smiled at that. "Wow for being bounty hunter I thought you would be a lot tougher then this," he said, making his and Katara's smile more.

The man grunted and groaned as he tried to break free from the ice but couldn't budge a hair. He sighed in defeat and glared at Zuko. "Alright, I give up. If you release me and my men we will leave and never disturb you or your sweetheart ever again."

Katara became flustered at the comment. "I am not his sweetheart," she said through tight teeth. Zuko simply glared at the man. 'Like _she_, of all people, could be my sweetheart!'

The man rolled his eyes at the two flustered teenagers. "Alright, whatever you two kids are we will never come after you again just let us go okay?"

Zuko glanced over at Katara. She got the message and quickly let the leader and his men free of the ice. The men quickly ran over and grabbed their unconscious and burned friends. They quickly placed them on the ostrich-horses and jumped on their own.

The leader bent down and grabbed his sword. "You two fight well together, I will admit that," he mumbled, walking over to his own ride. He grabbed his saddle and jumped onto his ride.

'We fight good together?' They both thought, looking over at the other one. When they met each other's eyes they both turned away scowling. 'Yeah right.'

"So long Prince Zuko and a…um…Prince Zuko's lady friend. Never again will our paths cross purposely,' the man said, saluting the two. He made a clicking noise and his ostrich-horse cawed and ran into the forest, the others quickly following.

'Lady friend?' They both thought quirking an eyebrow and watching them ride off. 'What did he mean by lady friend?'

888888888888888888888888888

"KATARA!" Sokka shouted bursting through the bushes to where Zuko and Katara stood on the shore. "Get away from her Zuko!" He yelled charging at the fire prince.

Katara rolled her eyes and smacked her head in disbelief. 'You've got to be kidding me,' she thought quickly bending water. She shot it at Sokka's feet and froze it.

The poor Water Tribe boy slipped on it and smacked into the ground. "Ow! Damn it Katara what the hell?!" He shouted, glaring at the sister.

'Swearing at a girl? Does this boy have any respect?' Zuko thought, shaking his head at the boy now getting up. If he ever swore at a woman, Zuko would have been punished and give a formal apology to the lady.

"Sokka, we just fought with bounty hunters and I don't want anymore fights right now so could you just shut up for once?" Katara said, watching as Iroh broke through the bushes and walked quickly over towards them.

He looked around and saw some scorch marks on trees and some melting ice. "What happened here?" He asked turning to his nephew.

"Bounty hunters," Zuko mumbled, his eyes becoming cross and angry. Iroh nodded and continued to study the area.

"Seems like you took care of them very well nephew," he said smiling proudly.

Zuko was about to thank his uncle when he realized only Iroh said he took care of them. "Katara helped too," he mumbled, glancing over at the waterbender.

She smiled at him, silently thanking him for correcting his uncle. Iroh smiled at the two benders while Sokka was still trying to comprehend what happened.

"You two seem to work well together," Iroh said, smiling at the two. A very light blush appeared on their faces as they turned around so the other one wouldn't see it.

'Why does everyone keep saying that?!' They thought. Their attention turned to Sokka when he cleared his throat, both ready for him to start yelling.

"Fine seeing as how no harm was done to Katara can we go back to camp? I'm starving and the sun will be setting soon," Sokka said, pointing to the sky that was slowly turning pink and orange announcing dusk will set in a few hours.

'I'll talk to Katara later about what happened. She seems to be angry and I don't feel like getting frozen to a tree tonight,' Sokka decided silently.

They nodded in agreement, each heading into the forest. Katara and Zuko walked as far from each other for some reason, almost embarrassed to look at each other some reason.

'Why can't I look at her in the eye?' Zuko thought, walking last behind them all, glancing at the back of the waterbender.

'Why did I blush at that comment?' Katara thought, feeling Zuko's eyes bore holes in her back.

'Why is Katara blushing?' Sokka thought, watching his sister's face turn slightly red all of a sudden.

'I wonder if that is the rare Emerald Dragon Tulip that makes a great tea or the Green Ivy flower which will give you a rash?' Iroh thought, passing a small bush with white flowers with green specks on them. He quickly snatched one up and stuffed it in his pocket.

'No harm in trying it! What's the worse that could happen?' Iroh thought happily, walking quickly to keep up with everyone.

* * *

Got to love Uncle Iroh and his crazy teas! I copyright the names of the plants! Unless they're real……then Mother Nature has claim over them. And if for some odd reason someone had those exact same plants in their story I apologize, I just thought of them off the top of my head! XD

Just so you know I have finals and new classes next week so if my new chapter isn't up till next weekend that's because why. But I promise I will update as soon as possible!

I should actually have Chapter 6 by this weekend but then there might be a slight pause in it for a week or so!!

**Also** I have a correction to make! I accidentally put Zuko's scar on his right eye instead of his left one! (Is killed by Zuko fangirls) My apologies!

And thank you to my sister (Mistress Polgara) for correcting me!

Please don't beat me!! XD

I'll see you in Chapter Six! Keep watching for it!

Love & Peace

RunsWithScissors


	6. Shadows

Hey there fellow fanfictioners!(That's my word for you all! XD ) RunsWithScissors coming at you with the sixth installment for _To The End_!!

Thank you once again to everyone who reviews, adds me to their favorites, puts me on their alerts and/or just reads my story!! You guys keep me writing!!

So this is going to be the first "bump" in my story. (By "bump" I mean first big thing happening in my story) So get ready for some good chapters! (At least I hope so!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Only worship it as a Zutara and Taang fan

* * *

**xXx Chapter Six xXx **

**_Shadows _**

* * *

Aang and Toph were sitting around the campground silent and bored. Toph was leaning against a log, her legs stretched out in front of her. Her arms were crossed behind her head in a relaxed position.

Aang's back was against a tree opposite of Toph, his arms crossed and staring at her. They had been that way since Iroh and Sokka ran off into the forest towards Zuko and Katara.

"_So_……how do you like traveling with us?" Aang asked hopefully, hoping to strike up a conversation and break the unbearable silence.

"It's okay I guess," Toph said flatly. Aang frowned when she stopped talking.

'Okay let's try that again,' he thought thinking of another subject to talk about.

"Do you think we could improve on anything?"

"Katara's attitude maybe and Zuko helping out more, otherwise everything is fine."

Aang's shoulders sagged in defeat slightly. 'She is not that easy to talk to,' he thought, rubbing the back of his neck in slight frustration.

"So Toph! You look……um……nice today. That outfit really compliments your……um…skin!" Aang said smiling sheepishly.

Toph looked in Aang's direction, quirking an eyebrow. "I wear this outfit everyday Aang," she said her voice still monotone.

"Yes…well…you look really nice in it today!"

"Are you saying I didn't look nice before?" Toph said, shooting a light glare at Aang.

Aang shook his head but then realized Toph couldn't see his response. "No! You always look nice! I just never got to compliment you before, that's all," he said, mentally slapping himself.

Toph crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "What stopped you before? I'm sure you had plenty of chances to tell me I look nice."

"I…well……I just…um…Sokka!" Aang exclaimed, smiling.

"Sokka?" Toph said, her look growing suspicious and confused.

"Yes! Sokka! He was always…ah…saying things to me so I could never compliment you!"

Toph's face once again appeared expressionless. "Well…thank you for the compliment."

Aang's face fell when he saw their conversation was over. He was going to try to start another one when Katara, Iroh, Zuko and Sokka returned.

"Hey guys! You're back!" Aang said, alerting Toph who all of the vibrations were coming from.

Toph stood up facing away from the group. "Hey Sokka?" She called out.

"Yeah?" he said, telling Toph exactly where he was standing. She stomped her foot on the ground, the ground shaking.

Sokka was then thrown into the air by a large rock jutting out of the ground. He landed in a large tree, his limbs tangled in the many branches.

"Toph! What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, trying to get down from the large tree but ended up getting more tangled.

She shrugged her shoulders but a small smirk was on her face. "I don't know, just thought it would be funny," she said walking away from them.

"Come on Katara let's get dinner ready," she called over he shoulder.

"Okay!" Katara said, glancing once more at her brother, a smile visible on her face. She ran until she was caught up with Toph who was unpacking things for dinner.

Zuko and Aang just stood there, watching Sokka try to get out the tree.

"What was that all about?" Zuko asked, laughing as he watched the warrior fall a couple of branches down, smacking his head.

"I have no idea," Aang said, glancing over to Toph and Katara. 'What _was_ that about?'

Sokka glared down at them. "You guys going to help me get down from here?!"

Zuko and Aang just kept staring at him, crossing their arms.

"No."

Sokka glared at them and tried once again to climb down. "I hate all of you guys!!" He yelled from the tree, making everyone roll their eyes at him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Dinner is ready gentlemen!" Katara called out to the camp, banging the wooden spoon on the

Cast-iron pot. Inside of the pot was a thick brown stew with orange vegetables floating in it.

Iroh and Aang stopped their firebending training and walked over to Katara who poured the thick stew into two bowls for them. "Thank you," they each said, sitting down on a nearby log.

Zuko walked over and grabbed a bowl. He mumbled a quick thank you before sitting down by Iroh.

Sokka stomped over to Katara, slight bruises all over him from the tree. He grabbed the bowl and plopped down by the fire. He quickly slurped some stew into his mouth.

Toph and Katara quirked an eyebrow at the warrior's eating habits. They shook their heads and grabbed their own bowls and sat together by the fire.

Once the stew met Sokka's taste buds, he quickly spit it out. He started gagging and everyone looked at him with surprise and confusion.

"What the hell is this?! Katara, I thought Gran-Gran taught you to cook better then this," Sokka said, wiping off his tongue.

Katara bit her bottom lip, looking over at Toph. Her face held my expression but sadness was in her eyes along with anger. "She wasn't the one who made it Sokka," she said, slurping her stew.

"I did."

Sokka looked over at Toph, fear written all over his face. 'I swear, I'm just asking for a death wish,' he thought, mentally beating himself up.

"Yeah, well at least when she cooks, her food is edible," Aang said, jumping to Toph's defense. He glared at Sokka as Aang slurped his stew. "And it is very tasty if you ask me."

"Yes I agree, yeah me too, it's okay," Katara, Iroh and Zuko said agreeing with Aang.

A happy smirk appeared on her face when she heard Aang. "Thank you. The stew is a specialty in the Earth Kingdom. It's chicken-duck stew with orange radishes. The flavor is little off but it's not too bad if I do say so myself."

"It's excellent Miss Toph," Iroh said eating more of his stew with a smile on. "A nice cup of strong Ginger Tea would go excellent with this." Zuko rolled his eyes at his uncle and ate more of the hot stew.

"Yeah plus it's not like Sokka's octo-squid soup," Katara said, wiping her mouth off. "Remember the one that gave everyone a rash?"

Toph and Aang chuckled at the memory. Sokka just sat there, his face flushed with embarrassment. He eye twitched when he remembered the "soup".

"So I didn't follow the directions _exactly_…"

"That's for damn sure," Toph mumbled, finishing her stew. Everyone was soon quickly down with theirs, even Sokka who forced it down his throat even though there was much protest from his taste buds.

"I'll clean the dishes," Aang said volunteering and grabbing everyone's bowl. When he was grabbing Toph's bowl out of her hands, she held it there forcing him to stop and look at her.

"Thanks Aang, for sticking up for me," she mumbled, the slightest shade of pink appearing on her cheeks. Aang's face also became flushed and quickly grabbed the bowl out of her hands.

"Oh…um you're welcome," he mumbled, his face red. He quickly ran over to the tub of water they kept around camp and vigorously began to wash the dishes.

Katara quirked an eyebrow at their interaction. 'What is going between those two?' She thought, watching them. Realization hit her and she smiled softly.

'Aw! They like each other! That is so cute!!'

"Hey Peasant, set up your tent for the night," Zuko said to Sokka, breaking Katara's thoughts.

"What do you mean peasant?!" Sokka yelled, stomping over to the Fire Prince, his blade out and ready.

Katara and everyone shook their heads and quickly moved to stop the fight before anything happened. 'Will they ever stop?' They all thought, dragging the two apart.

'I'm going to kill him one of these days,' Sokka and Zuko thought, glaring at the other as they were dragged apart.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Goodnight everybody!" Katara called out into the camp. She was greeted with a bunch of moans and groans telling her everyone was already half asleep. She quickly bended some water to put out the fire and crawled into her tent she shared with Toph.

She laid down next to the earthbender, who she thought was fast asleep. "Goodnight Toph," she whispered, hoping not to wake her. She quickly shut her blue eyes and fell asleep under the thick covers.

Toph was actually very wide-awake, staring at the side of the tent. She wasn't collecting her thoughts from the day or anything or trying to figure out how she could get Sokka back.

No she was awake for a different reason.

"There is something in the trees," she whispered, still staring at the side of the tent and listening for any movement.

A shadow in the trees watched as everyone slowly crawled into their tents, not realizing a certain earthbender was still awake. The shadow surveyed the camp, soaking up every detail about it that he could remember.

He slowly jumped out the tree, landing softly on the ground. The moonlight hit his Fire Nation armor giving it a red glow. It then quickly turned away from the camp and disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

The shadow arrived at a small nearby town settled by the river. It was past midnight so the town was practically cloaked in darkness except for a few dim torches outside of various stores and teashops. Even the nearby dock was vacant of life, just a few fishing boats and a large Fire Nation ship floating in it

The shadow ran into a small hut towards the docks. He walked quickly into the back where a single man sat behind a deck.

Dimly lit torches were on the walls giving the room a soft glow. A single window was in the room facing the forest. The moon shone inside of it giving it an extra amount of light.

The man behind the desk looked at the shadow when he burst into the room. He slowly stood up and looked at the shadow.

"Well Captain?" He asked, folding his hands behind his back. "What did you find out?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So Zuko and the Avatar have teamed up?" The man asked the captain that was spying on Aang and everyone else.

"Yes Master. It seems like General Iroh… "_Ex-General_," the man snapped correcting him.

"My apologies. Ex-General Iroh seems to be teaching the Avatar firebending."

"Interesting. Well that will be taken care of soon enough. Are all of the plans ready for tomorrow?" The man asked, looking down at his desk and shuffling through a couple of papers.

"Yes Master. The troops are ready at your command."

"Excellent," the man said, smirking with evil written all over it. "Tell the troops to be ready tomorrow night. We will grab Prince Zuko and the Avatar and then quickly head to the Fire Nation. You are dismissed," the man said, lazily waving his hand at the shadow.

He bowed walked towards the door.

"One more thing Captain! Is the ship ready?"

"Yes Master Zhao, your ship is ready to sail," the shadow said, walking out of the room.

Zhao walked over to the window and looked out it, staring at the nearby forest

"Excellent," he said, looking at the forest with a smile on.

'I will get the Avatar and Zuko and we will finally win this war!' He thought victoriously.

'Then everyone will bow to the Fire Nation!' Zhao smiled and walked to the docks where his ship was stationed. He went below deck to his room and fell asleep, dreams of complete victory in his head.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Toph was still awake even after the shadow left. When he hit the ground, she was quickly jarred and hadn't been able to shut her eyes since. 'What was that?' She thought, curling under her blanket.

She sighed and closed her eyes. 'It was probably just a bat-squirrel or something.'

'Well, I _hope_ it was.'

* * *

Woohoo! Slight Taang moment!! Aw Toph blushed!! How cute: )

Don't worry there will a Zutara moment soon! I promise!!! And if I'm lying then...well…I don't know but I'll think of some punishment!!

Once again people, I have finals and new classes this week so you probably won't get an update until this upcoming weekend. Sorry folks but I got to study:(

I promise the next chapter will be very exciting though! The "bump" will be starting! And I'm sorry if I'm using the same plot a lot of people use but it will be a little different besides, this "bump" starts off another bigger "bump"!

Look for Chapter 7 soon!

Wish VisMorgana and I luck on my finals: )

Love **&** Peace

RunsWithScissors

**P.S.** In case anyone has been wondering, Vis and I are best friends! (Well, _I_ consider her a best friend) We go to the same school and stuff and we are HUGE Zutara fans!!


	7. New Plan

Hey fellow Avatar fans! RunsWithScissors coming at you with the seventh chapter of her story **To The End**.

I've decided to start dedicating chapters to people who review a lot! Keep reading because you might just see your name!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Only worship it as a Zutara and Taang fan

This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends ever: **VisMorgana**! Thank you for reviewing and being an amazing friend!!

* * *

**xXx Chapter Seven xXx**

_**New Plan

* * *

**_

**Recap from Chapter Six**:

_Toph was still awake even after the shadow left. When he hit the ground, she was quickly jarred and hadn't been able to shut her eyes since. 'What was that?' She thought, curling under her blanket._

_She sighed and closed her eyes. 'It was probably just a bat-squirrel or something.'_

'_Well, I _hope_ it was.'_

_

* * *

_

It was the day after Toph felt someone spying on them from the trees and she kept getting the feeling that someone was constantly watching everyone. Wherever they went, Toph felt like eyes were watching them, studying them, _waiting_ for them to do something.

Aang noticed that Toph was slightly withdrawn and quiet the next day. She didn't put an effort into her feuds with Sokka and didn't protest when Katara complained that she needed to help out.

'I hope she is okay,' Aang thought, watching the small earthbender from across the fire that night. He mustered up the courage to ask Toph what was on her mind later that night. It was only a couple of hours before midnight and Toph and Aang were the only ones still up.

They sat near each other, staring at the fire. The orange and red flames danced in the pit they made, the warmth brushing against them.

"Toph?" Aang whispered, making sure not to wake anyone up.

Toph simply moaned in response but Aang knew he had her attention. "Is something wrong? You seem…um…tense," he asked, hoping that was the right word.

Toph simply shrugged her shoulders in response and let out a small sigh. Aang furrowed his brows at her lack of response.

"Because you were really quiet today and I was wondering if something might be wrong," he continued, unconsciously scooting closer to her. "Because…well…you know…I worry about you," Aang admitted, his face flushed all of a sudden and not from the heat of the fire.

Toph sighed and shrugged her shoulders again. "Just feel weird, I guess."

"Are you sick? Should I get Katara? Do you have a fever?" Aang said, jumping forward and feeling Toph's forehead for a fever.

Toph flushed at this and quickly pulled away from Aang's hand. "No, I'm not sick. I guess," she sighed in defeat, "I feel like…something is out there watching us." Toph's blank stare turned to the forest where she felt the eyes watching her and Aang.

Aang raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked in the direction she was staring at.

"Well, there are a bunch of things out there, Toph. It is a forest after all and a bunch of animals live in there. They are probably just curious about us."

Toph sighed and turned towards Aang's vibrations. "Yeah I guess you are right Aang. I guess I'm just being a scaredy-cat," Toph mumbled, standing up and brushing herself off.

"I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Aang," she said, turning around and following Katara's light snoring to her tent.

"Toph?" Aang called after her. She stopped and turned her head towards him. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Toph nodded and walked into her tent.

Aang watched her go in before turning back to the fire. He slowly bended the last bit of water out of the tub they kept at camp and put out the flames.

Aang then stood up and walked over to his tent that he shared with Sokka and Momo. When he lifted the flap to go in, he stopped. Aang turned and looked into the dark forest, the wind rustling the trees softly. He scanned the forest before turning around and walking into his tent for the night.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Iroh couldn't sleep.

He was lying next to Zuko, watching his nephew asleep for the past five hours. He stared enviously at his peacefully sleeping nephew.

'It must be old age,' he concluded, sitting up. He heard Aang and Toph go to bed a few hours ago so he knew he was the only one still awake. Iroh groaned quietly and rubbed his forehead. He tossed off his covers and slowly, hoping not to wake Zuko, stepped out of the tent.

Iroh groaned as he stretched his old body, his muscles tight and cramped from lying still for so long. He walked over to the tub full of water hoping to get a cool drink of water.

He knelt down and thrust his hands into the tub. A loud "THUNK" echoed around the camp.

Iroh stifled a moan when his hands hit the bottom of the tub roughly. He rubbed his hands and glared at the empty tub.

'Aang must have used the last bit of it,' he concluded, standing up, still rubbing his sore hands.

'I should get more water for tomorrow morning,' Iroh thought, grabbing the tub around its rim and started to trudge through the forest.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Katara woke when she heard a "THUNK" from outside her tent and then a moan of pain. She sat up quickly, immediately regretting it when the blood rushed to her head. She grasped her head in sudden pain and bit her lip.

'Damn that hurt,' she thought, holding her throbbing her head. When her head calmed down she stood up and shuffled over to the entrance of the tent. Katara lifted the flap slightly and looked out into the camp.

She sighed in relief when she saw Iroh walking into the forest with their tub in hand. 'Good, it was only Iroh,' she thought, ready to go back to bed.

But then worry shot through her body. 'He _really_ shouldn't be walking out there by himself this late at night,' Katara thought, slowly slipping on her shoes.

Right before stepping out of the tent a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Katara?" A sleepy Toph asked, her pale green eyes slowly opening. "Where are you going?" She managed to say through a yawn.

"I'll be right back Toph. I just want a drink of water," Katara said hoping that was enough to convince Toph to let her go alone.

Toph mumbled something that Katara couldn't understand and quickly fell back asleep. Katara smiled at the young bender. She pulled the covers up on Toph a little higher, covering her shoulders.

Katara slowly walked out of the tent and looked around the camp. 'Good everyone is still asleep,' she thought, quickly running after Iroh into the dark forest.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Iroh slowly half dragged, half carried the large water tub towards the river, he suddenly heard a twig snap behind him. He paused suddenly, not moving a muscle. Iroh listened carefully as the soft crunching of leaves and foliage was slowly coming closer to him.

Iroh flinched when he heard another twig snap under the person's feet. He slowly set the tub down, ready to attack.

"You know," Iroh said, slowly standing up. He knew the person stopped their movements because he no longer heard the soft crunching of leaves and twigs under their feet.

"It's rude to seek up on……SOMEONE!" Iroh quickly turned around and shot a fireball at the person. The shadow quickly ducked, barely dodging the fireball.

"_Yes_, but it is also rude to shoot fireballs at your comrades," Katara snapped, slowly lifting herself off the ground. She brushed off the dead leaves and random twigs.

Iroh relaxed and sighed. "What are you doing up this late Miss Katara?" Iroh asked, picking the tub up again.

"I should ask you the same question," she said, walking over and grabbing one end of the tub.

"I couldn't sleep, what is your reason?"

"I don't like letting old men walk into a forest alone and defenseless."

"I am not defenseless," Iroh said defensively, shifting his hand to get a better grip on the tub.

"Yes but if some thieves tempted you with some rare tea, you would give them whatever they would want," Katara said jokingly, pushing past some thick foliage to step on the shore of the river.

Iroh chuckled softly. "You know me too well already Miss Katara. You have already found my weakness," he declared, helping Katara drag the tub over to the river's edge.

They set the tub down and Katara looked out onto the dark water. She quickly moved her hands and bended a large amount of water into the air. Feeling like showing off, she spun it above their heads, froze it, turned it back into water and shot it into the tub.

Katara smiled at Iroh. "Neat trick huh?"

Iroh smiled and laughed at the cocky girl. "Yes a good trick. But can you do this?" Iroh stepped back a few paces. He lifted his hands above his head, his hands bursting into flames. He quickly spun them around in circle motions.

Two circles of fire appeared above his head. Iroh quickly bended the two circles of fire around, throwing and tossing them into the air like an entertainer in the middle of a trick. Iroh kept turning around but didn't see where he was stepping.

Iroh suddenly ran into the tub, making him loose his balance and topple over. Katara who had been memorized by the trick now giggled at Iroh who was flat on his back.

Iroh turned his head and smiled at Katara sheepishly. "I bet you couldn't that one my dear."

"No I don't think I have your grace," Katara said giggling. She walked over to Iroh and offered him her hand. Iroh gladly accepted her hand, still smiling at his "trick".

The second Katara was going to help Iroh off the ground, a fireball shot at them from the trees. Katara quickly bended a wall of water in front of them to block the ball of flames.

She quickly helped Iroh to his feet, each assuming a defensive position.

"Is there any possibility that could have been Zuko?" Katara asked Iroh hopefully.

"I doubt it my dear," Iroh said, watching as Fire Nation soldiers were dropping from trees and pouring out of the forest. A man in a deep red cloak stood closet to them, a hood covering his eyes so they couldn't tell who he was. All of the soldiers were behind him telling Iroh and Katara he was their leader.

A sly and evil smirk appeared on the man's face. He stepped forward and

"So we meet again Iroh."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zhao and his men had been watching the Avatar and Zuko all night and there were getting annoyed. They had been sitting in the trees and in the surrounding forest for the whole day, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Admiral Zhao said they would attack when the Avatar and Zuko were asleep, but the Avatar had other plans. Him and the earthbender had stayed up almost to midnight, making Zhao and his men stiff from waiting for so long.

'You damn Avatar!' Zhao screamed in his head. 'Will you go to bed so I can capture you already?! I swear I'll bring you to the Fire Lord alive or DEAD!'

When Aang finally went to bed, you could here a small sigh pass through Zhao's men. Zhao slowly motioned his men down from the trees.

Right when Zhao was going to give the signal to strike, Iroh emerged from his tent. Zhao growled in frustration and quickly waved his men back before Iroh could see them.

The soldiers crouched in the shadows, watching the Ex-General bang his hands on the empty tub. Zhao snickered at Iroh, relishing in his stupidity.

But when Zhao saw Iroh heading towards the forest, his snicker turned into a growl. 'Why must he ruin everything?!' He thought, almost tempted to shoot Iroh down right there.

But when he saw Katara come out of her tent and chase after Iroh, a thought occurred to him. 'This could work in my favor,' Zhao thought, rubbing his bearded chin.

He looked over at his men. He mouthed "Follow them" and motioning in the direction the two benders went in.

So as silently as possible, they followed Katara and Iroh to the shore. From there, Zhao watched the two benders show off their bending tricks, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

When he saw Iroh fall, he knew that moment had come. Zhao motioned to his men quickly and they quickly fell out of the trees and ran out of the forest towards Iroh and Katara.

Zhao swiftly and gracefully jumped out of the tree, pulling the hood of his cloak over his eyes. He emerged from the thick brush to face the two tense and confused benders.

He smiled at them, pure anxiety, joy and anger pouring into the smile.

"So we meet again Iroh."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Who are you?" Iroh called out, his stance not changing, and neither did Katara's.

"You don't recognize me old friend?" Zhao said, acting offended at Iroh's comment. He slowly peeled back his hood, hearing a gasp from the girl and receiving a glare from Iroh.

"And to think Iroh, I thought we were once friends."

"We were never friends Zhao. You were too sadistic for me to _ever_ like you as anything more than a sick comrade," Iroh snapped, his gold eyes glowing with hate. "Now what do you want Zhao?"

'So Iroh and Zhao were comrades once?' Katara thought, her eyes drifting between Zhao and Iroh.

"Well I was here for your pathetic nephew and the Avatar but I think my plans have changed," Zhao said, his smirk growing more sinister as he glanced from Katara to Iroh and back again.

"Leave the girl out of this," Iroh said, shifting slightly in front of Katara.

She slightly narrowed her eyes at Iroh. 'I can take care of myself thank you very much,' Katara thought, getting sick of how people thought she couldn't take care of herself during a battle. 'I _am_ almost a master waterbender.'

"I'm sorry Iroh but I can't do that. She was a very good connection with the Avatar which will make her an easy trade for him. And…well," Zhao snickered, "I'm sure your stupid nephew would trade himself for you in a second."

"You may try to take us but we will not go down with out a fight," Iroh said, igniting his hands.

"Then so be it," Zhao motioned his men forward. They slowly approached the two benders, surrounding them on all sides, some even stepping into the river.

That was when they decided to strike. Katara quickly froze all of the soldiers in the river with a flick of the wrist, the shocked and frozen faces of the soldiers quickly turning blue.

Iroh stepped forward and shot a large wave of fire at the soldiers in front of them. Some were able to dodge it while others were knocked over by the force of the flames. The soldiers who dodged ran straight at Iroh.

He blocked their attacks to the best of his ability, fire coming from him with each block. He didn't notice, though, that Zhao was slowly coming up behind him, a sword in hand.

"IROH!" Katara called out, trying to warm Iroh. He didn't turn fast enough and Zhao brought down the hilt of the sword, knocking Iroh unconscious. He let out a deep groan as he fell to the hard ground. A small stream of blood appeared from his head, running down his left cheek.

Katara cried loudly and ran towards Iroh but Zhao and his men blocked her path. "Let Iroh go!" She yelled, watching as they placed Iroh in metal handcuffs.

"Let me think," Zhao said, rubbing his chin, a sarcastic smile on.

"Ah…no."

Katara readied herself to attack, bending water out of her hip pouch.

"Ah ah," Zhao said warningly, pointing to Iroh who had a blade held to his neck by a Fire Nation soldier. "Will you still attack and try to escape girl and leave Iroh here to die? Because by all means do so, I'm sure Zuko will understand."

Zhao had a smug grin when he saw the defeat in Katara's eyes. She slowly lowered her hands and hung her head in defeat.

'I'm sorry Iroh,' she thought, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Cuff her," Zhao said, lazily motioning towards her. Two soldiers raced forward and grabbed Katara by the arms roughly. She hissed in pain when another soldier placed the tight metal handcuffs. She glared at the soldier and then turned it towards Zhao.

Zhao smiled slyly at her and then started walking towards the dock where his ship was. The Fire Nation soldiers followed him, dragging the resistant Katara and the still unconscious Iroh.

"Aang and Zuko will come for us," she growled, trying to break from the Fire Nation soldiers grip.

"Exactly," Zhao whispered, telling himself more than responding to Katara.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was almost dawn when Toph awoke quickly. 'Someone is coming,' she thought, quickly standing up. She then noticed that Katara did not return from last night. 'Please no,' Toph thought, quickly running out of her tent.

There standing opposite from her was the Fire Nation captain that was spying on them a few nights before.

"Who are you?" Toph said, her arms quickly snapping into bending position. "What do you want?"

"I have a message from Admiral Zhao to Prince Zuko and the Avatar." Once he finished his sentence, he threw the scroll at Toph, it rolling to her feet. She quickly bent down and grabbed it.

"Please make sure they get it," he said, turning towards the forest. As he lifted his foot thought, he found it being pulled underground.

"What is going on?! Free me at once!" He yelled, being pulled under the earth until he was neck deep in solid rock.

"What? You thought I was just going to let you go?" Toph said, rolling her pale eyes at the soldier.

"What is going on?" A sleepy Aang asked, emerging from his tent. Sokka slowly followed him, also awakened from the noise.

"The Avatar!" The captain yelled, trying to squeeze himself from the earth but Toph only tightened the rock around him.

"Fire Nation!" Sokka yelled, awaking Zuko. He quickly ran out his tent ready to bend fire. He glared at the captain but then felt like something was very wrong.

"Wait," Zuko said looking around quickly. "Where is my uncle?"

"Katara is missing too," Toph said, slight worry running through her head.

They all turned and glared at the captured Fire Nation soldier. "Where are they?" Zuko growled through his teeth.

The captain smiled smugly but fear was etched into his look. "Why don't you read the scroll and find out? You may not have a lot of time to rescue your uncle or the girl."

"What have you done with Katara?" Sokka yelled, running over to the captain and kicking him in the helmet.

"I haven't done anything to them _peasant_ but he might if you don't hurry," the captain snapped, his head now throbbing from Sokka's kick.

"Who?" Sokka said, grabbing the man around the collar and glaring directly into his eyes.

"The honorable and powerful Admiral Zhao."

* * *

Oh snap! The "bump" has started! Hope you will stick around for it! 

That chapter took forever to write! XD But I hope you guys liked it!

You know I don't know why, but I like writing Zhao's point of view. I know it sounds crazy but I kind of like it!

…………………My sister called me odd because I told her that XD

So final went well (Well…_not_ my Biology final) and new classes start tomorrow! I know I said I would post this weekend but hey! I love you guys too much to wait that long!

The 8th one will probably up this weekend though so keep watching for it!

Alright see you guys this weekend!! Bye bye for now!

Love **&** Peace

RunsWithScissors


	8. To The Rescue

Hey there! RunsWithScissors is here with the eighth chapter to my story! Please try to control your enthusiasm. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Only worship it as a Zutara and Taang fan

This chapter is dedicated to **Choovihni**! Your last review cracked me up! So here you go and I hope enjoy!!

* * *

**xXx Chapter Eight xXx**

_**To The Rescue

* * *

**_

**Recap of Chapter 7:**

"_I haven't done anything to them peasant but he might if you don't hurry," the captain snapped, his head now throbbing from Sokka's kick._

"_Who?" Sokka said, grabbing the man around the collar and glaring directly into his eyes._

"_The honorable and powerful Admiral Zhao."

* * *

_

"What?!" Sokka roared, kicking the captain in the head again, this time twice as hard.

"Are you deaf peasant?! I said the Admiral Zhao has captured the waterbender and Ex-General Iroh," the captain growled, a large dent in his helmet from Sokka's kick.

"Where is he taking them?" Zuko said attempting to keep is temper down but quickly losing to it. His left eye began to twitch in frustration, his hands sizzling from the sweat mixing with the heat radiating off of him.

"Like I would tell you that," the captain mumbled, rolling his eyes at them. He then suddenly felt the earth tighten around him.

"No please stop!"

Toph stood there, a small smirk on her face, her hands out in front of her. They were apart, slowly bringing brought together to tighten the earth around the captain.

"Will you tell us where they are now?" She asked, her hands coming closer together.

"Yes! Yes please just stop," the captain cried desperately. Toph stopped her hands where they were, ready to slam them together if the captain tried anything else.

"They are being taken to his ship in the nearby town. They will depart for the Fire Nation at night, heading straight for the capital," the captain said, almost panting from his lungs being so compressed.

"Why are they doing this?" Aang asked innocently.

"They are trying to capture Prince Zuko and you, the Avatar. They will use Prince Zuko for the bounty and the Avatar to end the war in favor of the Fire Nation."

Everyone furrowed their brows in frustration and thought. The captain saw this and prayed that they weren't thinking about how to rid themselves of him.

"If they are leaving tonight, we need to leave right now," Sokka said, turning to look at everyone.

Zuko, Toph and Aang nodded and quickly began to pack things up. Sokka soon joined them, helping Toph with her tent.

Once everything was packed onto Appa, the sun was already clear in the sky. Its hot rays beating down on everyone, making them hot and tired. But they knew that they didn't have time to stop and rest.

Aang helped Toph onto Appa and then jumped onto his head. Zuko swung himself easily onto the saddle, sitting by the left edge. Sokka was about to jump on when the Fire Nation captain grabbed his attention.

"Wait! Where are you going?! You can not just leave me here stuck in the ground!" He yelled his face red in frustration.

"Free me at once!"

Sokka turned towards him, his face emotionless. "Let me think."

"Um…no."

Sokka jumped onto Appa, signaling to Aang to take off.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang said, whipping the reins. Appa bellowed in response, slapping his large tail against the ground propelling them into the air.

Sokka and Zuko snickered as they heard the Fire Nation captain curse them from his hole in the ground.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Keep it moving!" A Fire Nation shoved Katara, forward making her stumble of her own feet. Katara and Iroh were being shoved onto the ship by soldiers, Zhao in front of them ignoring the rebellious waterbender.

"Take them below deck and put them in the cell in the middle," Zhao said, lazily waving his hands towards the door. The soldiers grunted in response and started to drag Katara and the awake but disoriented Iroh below deck.

"Your plan will never work Zhao! You won't be able to capture Aang or Zuko!" Katara screamed, watching as Zhao started blankly at them.

A sinister smirk crossed his face. He walked towards Katara and grabbed the collar of her robe. He looked into her blue eyes, the determination in them startling him a bit.

"Watch me," he whispered, about to let go of her.

But right before he did, Katara wheeled her head back and spit in Zhao's face.

He wheeled back in disgust and anger. "You bitch!" He yelled, striking Katara across the face.

Her head whipped to the side painfully, tears building in the corners of her eyes from the sting. Katara whipped her head back and glared at Zhao, her bright blue eyes turning darker.

"Stubborn one aren't you?" Zhao said, brushing off Katara's glare like it was nothing.

"Take her below deck," he said again, before walking away from them.

"You better watch your back Zhao!" Katara yelled as she was dragged beneath the deck, Iroh behind her.

"There might be an icicle in it next time!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Quick Aang, land here," Sokka said, leaning over the saddle and pointing to a spot where the town and the forest met. Aang nodded and quickly motioned for Appa to land.

Appa slowly floated down to the spot, his large body creating the nearby earth to shake when he landed. The four of them jumped off of Appa and looked at the town. Even though there were plenty of houses, the towering Fire Nation ship could easily be seen over them.

"Is everyone ready?" Aang asked, Zuko and Sokka nodded in answer.

"Okay, you guys have fun now," Toph said, leaning against Appa's furry side.

They looked at her with questionable looks. "What do you mean 'us'? Don't you mean 'we'?" Sokka asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm not coming with you guys," Toph answered flatly.

"What?! Why not?!" Aang cried walking until he was in her face. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could feel his sadness, confusion and slight anger.

"I would be useless on the water and I would only get in the way. Besides, someone needs to stay with Appa," Toph said, a reassuring smile on as she patted Appa.

Aang stood there, his brow furrowing in worry. "Are you sure?" He asked still unsure about leaving Toph by herself.

"Yes," she said, giving Aang a smile. "I'll be fine Aang. Master EarthBender after all."

Aang smiled back at her and nodded his head. "Alright let's go!" Aang yelled cheerfully at Zuko and Sokka.

Zuko and Sokka nodded and quickly ran towards the town, not waiting for Aang to change his mind or even waiting for him.

Aang took a few running steps before stopping. Toph felt this and looked in Aang's direction confused.

"Why are you stopping?"

Before Toph could ask another question, Aang ran back to Toph and gave her a huge bear hug. Toph was taken by surprised by this, her face turning into a deep pink.

"Wh-aa-"

"Be safe Toph," Aang whispered, letting go of Toph and running with airbending speed after Zuko and Sokka.

Toph stood there, wondering if that just happened or if it was just a daydream. A small smile erupted on her face.

"Yeah, you too," Toph whispered after him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Get in there," The Fire Nation growled, shoving Katara through the metal and wood door into a small cell. A small window was towards the top of the door with metal bars across it.

There was only one window that touched the ceiling, which was a good eight feet off the ground. There was only a flat bed with an empty grain sack for a pillow and an old looking chair. The old wood floor squeaked loudly when Katara stumbled into the room, crashing into the far wall.

"You too General," the soldier sneered, shoving Iroh in there too. He also stumbled with his footing and started to fall when Katara caught him in time.

"You bastard! Don't you have any respect for your elders?" Katara snapped, helping Iroh over to the bed.

"I am a Fire Nation soldier peasant. I respect no one," the soldier grunted, slamming the door shut. It shut with a large "BAM" that made both Katara and Iroh flinch. They heard several locks clamp shut on the outside.

"You there!" They heard the soldier call out. "Guard this door! Don't let anyone in or out except for Admiral Zhao."

"Yes sir!" They heard at least two soldiers say in unison. Katara sighed and slumped against the wall. Iroh sighed with slight frustration. Then all of a sudden Iroh's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I might have an idea," Iroh said, slowly getting off the bed and shuffled over to the door. He stood on his tippy-toes to peek out the small barred window.

"Excuse me sir," Iroh called, getting the soldiers' attention.

"What do you want?" The one soldier asked gruffly.

"I have a very important request for you. It could change your life forever!" Iroh said, grabbing their attention even more.

"Oh really? And what would that request be?" The other soldier asked, doing his best to sound cruel but curiosity slipping into his voice.

"Could you bring Miss Katara and me some hot Jasmine tea?" Iroh asked sheepishly.

Katara covered her ears as the soldiers hit the metal and wood door hard in anger, causing Iroh to stumble back in surprise and fall flat on his back.

Katara crawled over until she was sitting right by Iroh's head. Her amused blue eyes met with Iroh's shocked golden ones. She sighed and shook her head at the old man.

"You know……the first step is to admit you have an addiction."

* * *

Okay! I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update! Please forgive me! (Bows) New school schedule is really cutting into my writing time! 

But I will write and update whenever I can because I love you guys!!

Once again, **Choovihni **this chapter is for you! I hoped you liked it!!

Chapter 9 should be coming around very soon!! So keep an eye out for it!

Love **&** Peace

RunsWithScissors

P.S. I apologize for any grammar mistakes!! Just a normal girl with bad grammar! XD


	9. Plans

Hello there! RunsWithScissors here with the ninth chapter to her story! Please insert your fangirl squeals at the end of the story!

**THANK YOU** to all reviewers, people who add me to their favorites and/or their alerts! I have over 2500 hits on my story so far which makes me a happy camper!! (I'm not actually camping XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Only worship it as a Zutara and Taang fan

This chapter is dedicated to my sister **Frosted Flake**! **Flake**, I'm sorry you hurt your hip and can't play basketball! I love you anyways though and that's all that matters!!

Hope you get better soon!!

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

_**Plans** _

* * *

"Okay so this is what we are going to do," Zuko whispered to Sokka and Aang.

The three of them were hiding in an alley in the middle of town that was between to large buildings. Garbage was everywhere giving the alley a horrible stench that almost made them sick to their stomachs a couple of times.

A group of four Fire Nation soldiers stood only about 10 feet away from them around the corner at the entrance of a supply hut. They didn't notice the three people in the alley planning to steal their things.

"First, Sokka will jump out and get their attention. Sokka, make sure they chase you into the alley. When he distracts them, Aang you and I will jump out and you will bend air so they are shoved to the back of the alley."

"Then Sokka and I will knock them all unconscious. We then will grab their uniforms and dress like them. That way it will be easier to get onto the ship," Zuko said, slightly out of breath from his explanation.

"Everyone understand?"

"Question!"

"_What_ peasant?"

"Why am I the distraction?!"

Zuko and Aang clapped their hands over Sokka's mouth for almost giving them away.

"_That's_ why," they both said, rolling their eyes at Sokka.

"Oh."

"Whatever, Sokka are you ready?"

"No."

Before Sokka could protest, Zuko pushed him out of the alleyway and into the street. He stumbled a few steps, cursing them while trying to regain his balance. This caught the Fire Nation soldiers' attention.

"Hey boy! Watch your tongue!" One called out, Sokka taking note that he was the leader of the four.

"Why does it do tricks?!" Sokka replied smugly.

The leader growled angrily while the other soldiers snickered at the comment. The leader turned and glared at them causing them to shut up.

"Keep talking boy and you will end up in place you won't like," the leader said, taking a step towards Sokka.

"Ooh! I'm shaking in my boots," Sokka said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "As if you could catch me anyway," he said inspecting his fingernails.

"Want to bet?" The leader said snapping his fingers. All at once the four soldiers ran at Sokka ready to capture the Water Tribe warrior.

He made a small "Eep!" before dashing into the alley. The four soldiers followed him quickly, their leader cursing Sokka.

Aang saw Sokka run past him and then the shadows of the Fire Nation soldiers getting closer. 'Get ready,' he told himself, making a small ball of air in his hands appear. The second the soldiers ran past Aang, he quickly stood up with a large ball of air in his hands.

Aang shot it at the unaware soldiers, making them stumble over their own feet and land face first in garbage.

"Xuan! Watch where you put your feet," the leader growled, the other three soldiers on top of him forcing the foul stench of rotting food closer to him nose.

"But sir that wasn't-" Before he could finish, Zuko appeared out of the shadows with his two swords and hit Xuan over the head with the hilt.

The leader felt Xuan go limp on top of him. "Soldiers?" He called out, as Sokka also appeared and knocked out the other two. Zuko slowly stepped in front of the leader, Zuko's feet the only thing the leader could see.

"Soldier?" He said meekly before filling the heavy metal of Zuko's sword on top of his helmet. His head slumped to the side in unconsciousness.

"Yeah! Take that Fire Nation!" Sokka said, kicking the leader in the side. Aang smiled at his obnoxious friend while Zuko stood there fuming slightly.

'What an ass,' Zuko thought, quickly starting to pull off the one soldier's armor and clothing.

"Come on guys, we have to get to the ship quickly," he said, taking off his shirt and pulling on the soldier's tunic. ((A.N.- (Sees fangirl take picture of Zuko shirtless) No flash photography please!))

Sokka and Aang stopped their little victory celebration and began to pull on Fire Nation soldier uniforms. "Wow these things smell," Sokka said, gagging slightly at the foul stench.

"Do people in the Fire Nation bathe?" Sokka asked, more to himself then to Zuko.

"It's all of the garbage in the alley that smells, not the people. And yes, we do bathe regularly," Zuko snapped, snapping his armor into place. He grabbed the leader's helmet just as Sokka grabbed it.

"_I_ grabbed it first peasant," Zuko said, pulling it towards him.

"Yes but _I_ would look better in it," Sokka said, pulling the helmet towards him.

"I'm Fire Nation," Zuko growled pulling on the helmet harder.

"We are rescuing my sister!"

"And my uncle!"

"I was the distraction!"

"It was my plan!!"

Right before punches were about to be thrown, Aang popped in the middle of them making the helmet be on his head and then he jumped into the air wrenching the helmet from Zuko and Sokka.

Aang smiled sweetly but smugly.

"_I'm_ the Avatar," he said, walking out the alley beckoning Zuko and Sokka to follow him.

They both glared at Aang as he walked away with that smile on, wanting the grab the helmet from his head and run with it. But they knew they didn't have much time to get to the ship.

'I'll get Aang back for this,' Sokka thought, running to catch up with Aang.

'Stupid Avatar powers,' Zuko thought also running to catch up with Aang.

'Go me!' Aang thought smugly, hearing those two run to catch up with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So any bright ideas how to get out of here?" Katara whispered to Iroh. The two of them were both sitting perpendicular to the bed, their backs leaning against the hard wood wall. They had been sitting like that ever since Iroh asked for tea and was rejected violently.

"I think I might have one," Iroh whispered back, rubbing his bearded chin in thought. Katara leaned closer to him in interest.

"Go on."

"Well……" Iroh said, starting to explain his well thought out plan to Katara. She listened intently, soaking up every detail she could remember. What they didn't realize was that Iroh was talking a little too loudly.

Outside their cell, two soldiers stood on guard, their positions stiff and ready for anything. They were just about to talk to each other when they heard Iroh and Katara talking in the cell. They both leaned closer to the cell hoping to hear what they were talking about.

"Okay so the plan………………escape………waterbend and I'll firebend………knock the guards out," was all they needed to hear and all they did hear before realizing what they were talking about.

"Go get Admiral Zhao," the one soldier whispered to the other. He nodded and quickly but quietly walked towards Zhao's room. The guard still standing there looked into the cell once again but noticed that they stopped talking.

Iroh and Katara were once again sitting on the bed next to each other silently. The soldier smiled smugly at them before turning away.

'Fools, they won't escape now,' he thought, imagining a great reward from Zhao for stopping the prisoner's escape.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"There is the ship," Zuko said to Aang and Sokka as they walked onto the dock where it was anchored. They walked quickly towards it, Aang walking in front of them to make him seem like the leader.

The three of them quickly walked up the wooden plank and onto the metal deck of the large Fire Nation battleship. About fourteen soldiers were on deck, aimlessly strolling around waiting to set sail back to the Fire Nation.

"Where would they be holding Iroh and Katara?" Aang whispered to Zuko trying to act normal and not scared to death to be around so many Fire Nation soldiers.

"Below deck in the holding cells," Zuko whispered back, scanning the soldiers for Zhao and cursing in his head when he didn't see the Admiral.

Aang nodded a Zuko started to walk towards the door he guessed to lead below deck, Sokka in tow.

'Katara better be okay,' Sokka thought, glaring at each of the soldiers he walked past. 'I swear if even _one_ of these guys touched her……'

Zuko, who was still looking around, then noticed what door Aang and Sokka were walking towards. He quickly raced over to them and grabbed Aang's shoulder in order to stop him.

"What do you want soldier?" Aang asked gruffly trying to sound tough.

"That leads to Zhao's room, _captain_," Zuko snapped, wanting to smack Aang for almost blowing their cover.

Aang, realizing it was just Zuko, smiled sheepishly towards him. "My bad?"

Zuko stopped himself from rolling his eyes at Aang and started to walk towards another door on the other side of the ship.

"The prisoners are this way, captain."

"Yes of course. Good job soldier," Aang said, walking behind Zuko, his hands behind his back trying to look stern. It took all of Sokka's willpower to keep from laughing at the obviously too short captain.

Zuko was just about to open the door when he felt the ship jerk suddenly and smoke come out of pipes.

"We're leaving," Zuko whispered to Sokka and Aang opening the door and walking quickly down the creaky wooden stairs.

Sokka quickly followed Zuko, imaging what he would do to any soldiers that touched his baby sister in any way.

Aang was still at the top of the stairs as they slowly floated away from the dock. His eyes were fixed on the trees on the far side of town. Worry was filling his thoughts as he slowly descended the stairs after Sokka and Zuko.

'Stay safe Toph.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Katara stood ready on the right side of the door, the wooden chair in her hands. Iroh was standing on the far side of the room facing the door.

"Ready Katara?" Iroh said as he heard the many locks being opened to their cell. Katara nodded and her grip tightened on the chair.

'Hit the soldier, Iroh will back you up. Then run towards the deck. There I'll have a boat of ice and Iroh and I will float back to the town,' Katara thought going over the plan.

Just then the door opened and Katara smacked the chair into the soldier.

Zhao was furious beyond all belief when he heard Iroh and Katara were making plans to escape.

'Fools,' he thought, walking quickly in front of the soldier who gave him the news. 'Like it would be _that_ easy.'

As Zhao approached the cell, he motioned to the other soldier to open the many locks that kept Katara and Iroh inside. Once all of the doors were unlocked, Zhao was about to storm in when the other soldier stopped him.

"Wait Admiral. Let me go first in case they have something planned," he volunteered. Zhao realizing that was a good idea nodded in agreement and let the soldier pass him.

Right as the soldier walked in a chair came out of nowhere and smacked into him, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"RUN!" Katara screamed, running towards the door. Right as freedom was in sight, she ran smack into a tall hard body. She stumbled back a few steps trying to stop her dizzy head from the sudden impact. Once her eyes cleared she saw the one person they didn't plan on seeing.

"ZHAO!" They both said, knowing their plan had failed.

"Trying to escape now are we?" He said angrily approaching the two benders. He quickly snatched Katara before either of them could react.

"Let her go Zhao," Iroh threatened, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No. I think you two have had enough time together. She will be taken to a different cell on the ship. That way there will be no more "escape plans" to worry about," Zhao said, dragging Katara out of the cell.

"Katara!" Iroh yelled, running after her but had the cell's door slammed in front of him; the locks back into place again. "Be strong Katara!" He yelled after her.

'What I would do for a cup of tea right now,' Iroh thought wearily, sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Get in there," Zhao growled, shoving Katara roughly into an even smaller cell. This one was deeper in the ship and didn't even have any furniture in it. There was only one window still in the wall and the door but this room had even less light then the other.

Katara stumbled into the cell when Zhao roughly shoved her but didn't fall down. She turned around and glared at the Admiral.

"You won't get away with this! My friends will come for us!" She yelled, as the door was slammed shut in her face.

"Not if they can't find you," Zhao said smugly, locking the last lock in place. "Make sure she stays in here," he said to two guards that had followed him.

"Yes sir," they said taking their positions outside of the cell. Zhao walked away, his heavy boots slowly getting more muffled until Katara didn't hear them anymore.

"Damn it!" She yelled, kicking the wall but realizing that was a bad idea when she felt pain run through her leg. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming and slumped to the ground in pain.

Katara sighed and leaned her head against the wall in thought. 'Stupid Fire Nation,' she thought, running her hand over the floor bored.

Suddenly, she felt something as she moved her hand over the floor. Katara did it again and a huge smile burst onto her face.

"Zhao you fool!" She cried, laughing her head off. The two soldiers silently declared that she was obviously crazy.

'Doesn't he realize what he did by moving me down here!? I'm closer to water!' She thought, erupting into another fit of laughter.

Katara could waterbend.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to end it there. Sorry it took so long to update! I was going to write out this chapter on Monday but since we just got a new computer, the Microsoft office programs expired so I have to wait until they were updated!

I think I'm just going to try to update every Saturday unless I get more chapters done in a week so keep watching for new chapters!

Once again, **Frosted Flake** this chapter is for you! I hope your hip gets better soon!

See you guys soon and please review!

Love **&** Peace

RunsWithScissors

**P.S.** THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL OF THE HITS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!


	10. Escaping

Hello there everybody! RunsWithScissors is here with her 10th chapter! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! School and family have been getting in the way of my writing so it has been difficult to get in some writing time!

I will try to update the best I can from now on!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only worship it as a Zutara and Taang fan

This chapter is dedicated to **Mr. Average**! You are so nice and sweet so I had to dedicate this chapter to you! I hope you enjoy it! (Even though there isn't much Taang in it!)

* * *

**xXx Chapter Ten xXx**

_**Escaping

* * *

**_

_Last Time in Chapter Nine:_

"_Zhao you fool!" She cried, laughing her head off. The two soldiers silently declared that she was obviously crazy._

'_Doesn't he realize what he did by moving me down here!? I'm closer to water!' She thought, erupting into another fit of laughter._

_Katara could waterbend

* * *

_

"Okay, where would they hold Katara and Iroh?" Aang whispered leaning towards Zuko slightly. They just got below deck when three hallways going in all different directions greeted them. Sokka, Aang and Zuko were stopped there, weighing their options of going down each hallway.

"They are most likely in the prison cells near the center of the ship. But I might be wrong because they have to prevent Katara from waterbending," Zuko said, peering down the hallway to his left. "I believe that way will lead us to them."

Sokka quickly shot down the hallway in a very fast run. Zuko rolled his eyes and groaned as he chased after the Water Tribe boy. He quickly caught up to him and grasped Sokka's shoulder tightly.

"Do you want to be caught?!" Zuko whispered harshly, his eyes seething with anger. "Because if you do keep running but you will be alone," he said, squeezing Sokka's shoulder to get his point across.

"I want to find my sister!" Sokka said, returning Zuko's anger but with slight pain from Zuko's grip on his shoulder. "Don't you want to find Iroh?"

"Of course I want to find Uncle but running around like a fool won't get us anywhere," Zuko said releasing Sokka's now bruised shoulder. The warrior rubbed it and glared at Zuko. Aang walked quickly over to Sokka and Zuko, very surprised that no one was dead.

"Fine then," Sokka sighed, seeing Zuko's point even though he didn't want to. "Lead the way," he said, stepping to the side. Anger and pain were still in his eyes but understanding was also in them.

Zuko nodded and started to walk down the hallway, inspecting doors as he past them. Sokka quickly followed looking at every door Zuko looked at to make sure the fire bender wasn't passing over his sister's cell.

Aang followed the two anxious teenagers not even looking at the doors. He kept peering over his shoulder, making sure no one was following them.

'I hope this goes smoothly,' Aang thought, running quickly to catch up with the two boys. 'Why do they have to walk so fast?' He thought, pushing himself to keep up with the two older boys.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Okay just a little bit more,' Katara thought, biting her lip in concentration. She had been building up a large ball of water for about 15 minutes and it was now almost as big as her. Katara had been planning an escape plan since she first got separated from Iroh.

'Just a little more,' She thought slowly inching towards the door. Katara tried to make as little noise as possible but the wooden floors kept squeaking under her boots.

She saw a guard slowly turn his head towards the small window in the door to see what she was doing. 'Now or never!' Katara thought, shooting the water at the door. The door flew up, knocking the guard on the right against the wall with such a force he was unconscious in seconds.

Katara ran through the open door and waterbended the other guard down the hallway. The man flew down the hallway and smacked his helmet and head on the floor. He groaned in pain than his head slumped to the side unconscious.

"Yes!" Katara said, running over the guard and running up the stairs. A large water ball was still in her hands in case she was attacked. As she turned the corner towards Iroh's cell she saw Zhao step out of his room.

'Shit.'

"You! How did you get out?!" Zhao roared, running towards Katara.

'Eep!' she thought, shooting half of the water she held at Zhao. He was knocked back into the wall, his shoulder hitting with a sickening crack. He cried in pain and glared at Katara. But before he could react, Katara quickly breathed towards the water.

The water that covered Zhao quickly turned to ice, freezing him the wall, his hands behind his back. Katara smiled at her handy work and quickly ran past Zhao.

"You little bitch!"Zhao called after her, slowly heating his hands. He felt the heat creep into his back and he yelped in pain. "I'm going to kill you!" He screamed, starting to struggle against the ice.

'Now where was Iroh's cell?' Katara thought, looking at all of the doors, Zhao's words echoing in her ears, which made her look faster.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zuko was about to kill Sokka and no Avatar was going to stop him

Every door he passed, Sokka looked in and sighed. When Zuko asked what he was doing, Sokka told him he didn't trust Zuko that he would probably skip over Katara's cell and leave her for the Fire Nation.

'Like we would want a Water Tribe peasant,' Zuko thought, looking quickly in another door. He then heard Sokka shuffle behind him and look in the same door. Zuko's eyebrow twitched as his anger started to grow.

As Zuko passed another door and when he heard Sokka look in, his anger got too much to control. As Zuko started to turn to pick a fight with Sokka, he heard someone yelling and cursing. 'I know that voice,' Zuko thought, running towards the voice.

"Zu-"

"Sshhh!"

As the three of them turned the corner, they were face to face with a frozen and angry Zhao. They all sat there bewildered at the frozen admiral.

'Guess Katara got out,' the three of them thought. Zhao looked at them and then glared.

"Don't just stand there! Unfreeze me!" He roared, his face red with anger. "When I get a hold of that girl…"

Zuko had to stomp on Sokka's foot to keep him from blowing their cover again. Zuko quickly walked over to Zhao and began to unfreeze him. Aang and Sokka just stood there watching Zuko with bewildered eyes.

'What is he doing?!' They thought, Zuko finishing off enough ice so Zhao could break it. He did it quickly and began to run down the hallway Katara went down.

"You three! Follow me!" Zhao yelled at Zuko, Aang and Sokka. Zuko nodded and began to follow the admiral.

"Before you ask, don't. He is leading us to Iroh and Katara," Zuko whispered, motioning for Aang and Sokka to follow him.

"Oh," the two clueless guys said before running after Zuko and Zhao. 'Good thing we grabbed the helmets with the face masks on them,' Aang thought, quickly running after Zuko and Zhao with Sokka at his side.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Iroh!" Katara whispered loudly, looking through the top of a door. She sighed when she saw he wasn't in there but another storage room. "Iroh! Where are you?" She whispered knowing Zhao was probably free from the ice by now.

'Come on Iroh! Give me a clue to where you are,' Katara thought, walking quickly down the hall, turning her head to look behind her ever once and awhile to make sure she wasn't being followed.

"Iroh?" Katara called, looking into yet another room but was met with a weapon room, filled with swords, pikes, spears and gunpowder. Katara wrinkled her brow in frustration and disgust and moved on down the hall.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Iroh was bored to tears

After they took Katara away, Iroh was sitting on the bed, head in his hands, thinking. He was finally allowed to have a small pot of tea since Katara wasn't in the room to bend the water but Iroh didn't even reach for it. 'Probably poisoned anyway,' Iroh thought, glancing at the now cold pot of tea.

"Maybe some sleep will calm my nerves," Iroh mumbled to himself, slowly lying down on the rough, flat bed. He groaned in discomfort when the bed gave him no support and thought that even the floor was more comfortable then the bed.

Iroh's eyes slowly began to shut when he heard a sudden commotion from outside his door. He was about to ignore it when he heard the soldiers outside his door begin to shout.

"How did you get out?!"

"Get her!"

'Katara?' Iroh thought, quickly sitting up. He got off the bed and shuffled over tot eh door. His guess was answered when he saw the soldiers held against the wall with a thick layer of ice.

"Iroh?" Katara said, looking in the door only to be met with Iroh's laughing eyes. She squeaked in surprise and stumbled back from the door, her heart racing suddenly. "You scared me Iroh!" Katara said, reaching for the keys on the frozen guard.

Iroh chuckled lightly. "I could tell. I am sorry my dear but you surprised me. How did you get out?" He asked, wondering how she could have gotten out without being caught.

"I'll tell you later but right now we need to get off the ship. Zhao should be coming any minute to kill me," Katara said, shoving the key in the door and turning it. It made a clicking noise and the door swung open allowing Iroh to step into the hallway.

"Which way?" Katara asked knowing Iroh would know a Fire Nation ship better than her.

"This way. Quic-" Iroh said before stopping when he heard the sound of running feet and the clanging of metal. Katara and him looked behind them to see Zhao running towards them with two soldiers and a captain with him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

'Does this oaf know where he is going?' Zuko thought, following Zhao through the hallways in the direction Katara went obviously. They had been running for about 10 minutes, following Zhao as he ran and cursed through the halls, looking in every door they passed.

Suddenly Zhao, Zuko, Aang and Sokka rounded a corner just in time to see Iroh emerge from his cell and Katara standing with him. They both turned to look at Zhao and them, their eyes widened with surprise.

'Uncle,' Zuko thought, his mind no longer racing as fast out of fear for his uncle safety. He heard a sigh behind him, knowing Sokka was also at a bit more ease. 'But I'll feel much better once we are all this damn ship,' Zuko thought.

"There you are, you little witch," Zhao growled, his body giving off a sudden scorching heat. "Thought you could escape did you? Well now the Avatar won't be able to save you once I am done," Zhao shouted, stepping towards the two. His hands turned into fists and began to glow with heat.

Before anyone of the guys could react, Katara threw the rest of her water at Zhao and the three soldiers, knocking them back and cooling down Zhao's fists. She whipped her head around and looked at Iroh frantically.

"Run?" Katara asked hopefully

"Quickly!" Iroh said, the two of them running down the hall like Fire Lord himself was after them.

* * *

Okay I'm going to leave it off here! Once I again I apologize for not updating in so long! My brother is joining the military, so my family has been high strung.

Once again this chapter is dedicated to **Mr. Average**! Thank you for reading!

Until next time

Love **&** Peace

RunsWithScissors

* * *

P.S.: Okay I'm going to put a small rant at the end of my story. If you are one of those people who has nothing better to do than run around reading people's stories and bashing them horribly, I ask you please stop. It can hurt the writer and you come off as a jerk. If that's all you do than I suggest you either get a hobby or a life.

Thank you


	11. Author's Note

**I am so sorry guys but my muse for this story has flown the coop. I'm afraid I will not continue this story any longer. If anyone would like to finish it, please just ask! I would rather have someone finish it than it just going to waste.**

**I am starting a new story but if you are mad that I am not finishing this one, I can understand if you don't read it. I don't like doing this but I've been trying to write new chapters and I just can't get them down right. I hope this doesn't make me seem like a bad writer but I would rather not finish it instead of ruining it.**

**I'm not going to delete this because I may one day get my muse back but that chance is very slim at this moment in time. Once again, I AM SO SORRY! **

**Thank you to everyone who was a devoted fan and who review regularly and read my story. You guys will never know how thankful I was for you support and, if I still have it, you continuing support. Thank you so much for everything!!**

**See you around Space Cowboys!**

**Love & Peace**

**RunsWithScissors**


End file.
